


Seth Rollins One Shot's

by TheShieldImagine



Category: Fan fiction - Fandom, WWE, WWE Fan Fiction, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Sexual Content, Smut, Strong Language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-05-10 15:58:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 39,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5592370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShieldImagine/pseuds/TheShieldImagine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One Shot's based off individual requests. Each chapter is a separate request</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Friend's With Benefits

**[Read on Wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/myworks/50072026-seth-rollins-one-shots) **

**[Read on Tumblr](http://theshieldimagine.tumblr.com/post/124487567045/one-shot-masterlist) **

**\-------------------------------**

**Based on this request by anonymous:**

** **

\-------------------------------

It started off as a 'might as well' sort of thing, after all life on the road could be lonely at times. It meant spending excessive amounts of time away from your loved ones, weeks without intimacy and just as long without sex and that's why the arrangement you had with Seth worked out so well. You had been friends with him for years, he was smart, kind, intelligent and handsome. So why not right? 

However you after a while you became more than just 'friends with benefits'. In many ways you became each other's bondsman. You had fun but there was no strings attached, no feelings involved, it was purely physical and It made logical sense. Your co-workers and friends had been gossiping about you and Seth's _unique_  relationship for months now and it was impossible to ignore the mumbling and whispers whenever you and Seth were close by together, but no one knew what was  _really_  going on between you, and you had no intention of telling them either. It wasn't a relationship so why label it? why say you're together if it's not true? Seth understood the rules and so did you. The main rule? Don't get emotionally attached. 

_\--------------------------------------------------_

You were walking through the backstage area when Dean stopped you in your tracks "Hey (Y/N) wait up a second" he shouted 

You stopped and turned around, waiting for him to walk over to you "What's up Dean?"

"I know what's going on between you and Seth" Dean replied, smirking smugly

"Oh do you now?" you asked calling his bluff

"Yep, I've seen the way you two are around each other. You're more than just friends, you're fucking each other too aren't you?'' Dean asked raising his eyebrows at you 

''So what if we are?" you asked defensively

"I guess you guys were trying to keep it a secret huh?" Dean asked 

"Well i don't see the point in announcing it.....you can't really put a label on what we have anyway so...."

"And i guess you want me to keep it a secret?" Dean teased

"What are you getting at Dean?" you replied

You knew Dean very well and you could tell that he was up to no good

"Okay, so here's the deal'' Dean stated ''I'll keep your little secret if you go on a date with me" 

There it was. You just knew he'd try and pull something like this

"On one condition" you said sternly

"Name it" he said

"This is the first and last time i  _ever_  go on a date with you" you answered

"Whatever you say Darling" Dean said

 _\--------------------------------------------------_   

[Later that night]

You tried your best not to make a noise as you crept back into the Hotel room you shared with Seth. You placed your handbag down on the floor and kicked off your shoes as you began to changed out of your clothes. Just as you were removing your dress the bedside lamp was turned on and a tired looking Seth sat himself up in the bed behind you.

"Oh!! I'm sorry did i wake you?" you asked as you turned around to look at him

"You and him seriously? Am i not enough for you anymore or something?" Seth said 

"Seth listen......" you began

"Don't try and deny it (Y/N) i heard his voice, i heard you talking." Seth said, his faced slightly impaired by the light

"He knows about us Seth, he was going to tell everyone'' you explained ''I had no choice."

Seth ran his hand over his face, letting out a frustrated sigh as you spoke

"Nothing happened Seth it was just a date, a one time thing just to keep him quite'' you added ''It was no big deal." 

"You know what (Y/N)!! me and you, this whole thing we have, it's over!!" Seth said getting up out of the bed and throwing his clothing back on. "From now on you can go and run to Dean whenever you need to get laid." Seth added as he gathered up his belongings and left the room

You couldn't understand why Seth was so mad. You and him weren't really exclusive, why should it matter so much that you wen't on a date with Dean!?

''SETH WAIT!!'' you shouted, chasing after him

''LEAVE ME ALONE (Y/N)'' Seth replied, still seething with anger

''SETH.....PLEASE.....STOP.....'' you gasped between breaths as you ran as fast as your legs would take you, finally catching up with him before he could reach the elevator. ''Please don't leave like this, don't throw away everything we've got over Dean'' 

''What we  _had_  is in the past now and you're the one that threw it all away (Y/N) not me'' Seth said, attempting to push past you

''What did you want me to do Seth? We agreed when this whole thing started that we weren't going to make it a big deal, because it wasn't a relationship. We agreed to keep it between us and only us and Dean was going to tell everyone, I just did what I thought was right!!'' you explained

''You could have spoke to me first, you could have told me what had happened and we could have worked something out together. You've played right into his hands, you've gave him exactly what he wanted and to be completely honest, I'm disappointed in you'' Seth argued

''You're disappointed in me?'' you said furrowing your brows at him ''Who the hell do you think you are? you're not my father and you're not my boyfriend, who are  _you_ to say  _that_  to me?!! I'm not some stupid, clueless little girl Seth, I can handle Dean and I am not going to be spoken down to like that!!'' 

Seth smirked at you and shrugged his shoulders, before continuing to walk down the corridor towards the elevator. You turned around and slowly made your way back to your room, desperately trying to fight back your tears. You stepped inside and closed the door behind you, before flopping down onto the bed. You laid flat on your back and starred up at the ceiling as the tears started to fall down your cheek

 _\--------------------------------------------------_     

[The next morning]

You had barely slept all night and it was the first time you had slept alone in almost a year. Not having Seth by your side felt strange, you missed the way he held you in his arms, you missed the closeness you felt with him - you missed your best friend. You eventually hauled yourself out of bed and got yourself ready for the day, your eyes still a little puffy and red from crying the night before. You felt completely lost as you gazed around the empty room. It seemed so quite without Seth there. You had become comfortable with having him around all the time and you didn't realize just how much you enjoyed his company until he wasn't there anymore. You had tried to call and text him since he left, but you got no reply. So out of desperation you picked up your phone and sent him one last text:

_Hey, so i'm guessing you don't want to talk to me otherwise you would've picked up when i called, but I just want you to know that I still care about you a lot and I'm sorry for upsetting you the way I did. I really miss you Seth and despite everything that's happened you will always hold a special place in my heart. You're my best friend, you understand me like no one else does and I am completely lost without you. Please don't let things between us end this way xx_

You placed your phone back into your handbag and left the room, checking out of the Hotel. You weren't expecting him to reply to your message, but you were hoping that he would at least read it and take on board what you had said. You tried your best to carry on with your daily routine and you dragged yourself to the gym where you and Seth would always work out together. Exercising was the last thing you wanted to do right at that moment, but it had to be done and you forced your way through your normal regime before making your way towards the shower block. You sat down in the changing room's for a few moments and checked your phone for any new messages, silently cursing yourself when you saw that there were 5 missed calls from Seth, he had finally responded to you and you had missed it. 

You instantly called him back and waited anxiously for him to answer. ''Hello?'' 

''Hey it's me, I'm sorry I didn't answer your calls. I'm at the gym and my phone was in my bag'' you said

''Right, um well could you come to my house I want to tell you something?'' he replied

Seth only lived 10 minutes away from the gym so you agreed before hanging up the phone. You were a little nervous about what he was going to say and he sounded a little anxious on the phone. The last thing you wanted was to get into another argument with him. You pulled up outside his house and braced yourself for the worst as you walked towards his house, knocking on the door a few times as you waited for him to answer

''Hey'' you said awkwardly as he opened the door and stepped aside to let you in, not saying a word

Seth took hold of your hand and took a deep breath as he looked at you, a genuine soft smile spreading across his face  ''Okay so I want to tell you something'' he said ''But I don't want you to say anything until I'm finished''

You nodded in agreement and your eyes met his as he continued ''First of all, I am so sorry for what I said to you at the Hotel the other day, I've been acting like a real jerk lately and I acted the way i did because i was angry and jealous. I said things to you that I didn't mean and I never meant to upset you. You could  _never_ disappoint me and you mean the world to me you really do......and I know we agreed not to become emotionally attached......and I know we can't go back to what we had before after everything that's happened, but over the last couple of months, I've fallen completely, head over heals in love with you'' Seth said

You took a moment to process what he had said, before you let go of his hands and wrapped them around his neck ''Why didn't you just say so?'' you said, smirking at him. Your lips found his and his hands instantly wrapped around your waist as you made out up.


	2. Are You Drunk?

You were relaxing in bed, watching TV when you heard a loud bang on your front door. You sighed and got up, making your way downstairs, looking through the peep hole to see a swaying Seth standing on your doorstep.

"Seth what the hell are you doing here, it's 2am!!" you said as you opened the door

Seth was leaning up against the cold brick wall of your house and he seemed more than a little worse for wear "I wanted to tal-talk to you" Seth slurred

"And it couldn't wait until tomorrow?" you asked, annoyed by his late night house call. Seth stumbled slightly as he attempted to stand up straight and you grabbed hold of his arm, pulling him inside "Are you drunk?" 

"I-I've only had a litt.....tiny little bit" Seth replied as he began to laugh

You rolled your eyes at him and pulled him over to the nearest chair "Right. Sit there for a second, I'm going to get you some water" you said

Seth started to mumble a series of incoherent words and you couldn't help but feel slightly worried for him, in all the years you had known him you had never seen him  _this_  bad before.

"Here. Drink some of this" you said handing him a glass of water

Seth took a few sips of the water and placed the glass down on the floor

"So, what did you want to talk to me about?" you asked, eager to call it a night and retreat back to your bed

Seth tried to tell you what was on his mind but he burst out laughing instead.

"Alright. I'm really tired and I'm obviously not going to get any sense out of you tonight, so you can stay here and sleep on the couch if you like. We can talk in the morning" you said leading him to the couch, handing him a blanket before making your way upstairs to your bed

\-------------------------------------------------

You were woken up from your slumber four hours later by the sound of something smashing downstairs. You sat up and swung your legs off the bed, sighing loudly as you looked over at your alarm clock. You pulled yourself out of bed and slowly made your way downstairs to see what had happened. Once you had reached the bottom of the stairs you could hear Seth mumbling about something and you walked into the room he was in, turning on the light as you stepped into the lounge area.

"Ugh! turn that light off!!" Seth yelled as he shielded his eyes with his hand, his hangover beginning to set in already

"What was that noise?" you asked ignoring his request

"What noise?" Seth asked

"I heard a loud smash. It woke me up" you replied

Seth simply shrugged his shoulders indifferently, much to your annoyance. You examined the room and soon came across what caused the loud smash you heard. One of your most valued and expensive vases had been knocked over and it was now shattered into little pieces on your carpeted floor.  "FOR FUCK SAKE SETH!!!" you shouted throwing your hands up in the air

"Ugh Why are you shouting?" Seth replied holding his head in pain

"I'M SHOUTING BECAUSE YOU BROKE MY BEST VASE, DAMN IT!!" you raged

"Whats the big deal? It's just a vase" Seth mumbled as he came and stood beside you

"It's not  _just a vase_ " you seethed through baited breath "That vase was passed down through the generations of my family and it's one of the last things I have of my mothers" you explained

"Wow um....i must have walked into it. I'm really sorry (Y/N) I didn't realize-"

"Save it!" you spat, walking away from him. You rushed back upstairs and threw yourself onto your bed, curling up as tears started to fall from your eyes. You understood that Seth was hungover and that he probably didn't mean to break the vase, but you were also tired and it was all to much.

"C-can I come in?" After a few minutes you heard Seth's voice from behind your bedroom door and you pulled the bed sheets over yourself

"Leave me alone!!" you yelled

"(Y/N) please don't be mad at me. I'm sorry about the vase" Seth said, letting himself in as he approached your bed "Please don't be mad at me" Seth pleaded as he tugged at the bed sheets that were covering your head, pulling them down and turning you over to face him. Seth noticed that you were crying and he laid down beside you, pulling you close to him, wrapping his arms around you tightly "I'm so sorry, please don't cry" he whispered

"You're a dick!!" you replied

Seth giggled at your comment and you couldn't help but smile a little at the sound "You're cute when you're mad" he replied, kissing the top of your head.

"What was it you wanted to talk to me about Seth?" you asked raising your head up to look at him, after a few minutes of awkward silence

"Huh?" Seth questioned

"You turned up here at 2am this morning, drunk out of your mind. And you were babbling on about how you wanted to talk to me about something" you explained

"Oh um it doesn't matter now" he replied after a few seconds of thought

"No it does! tell me" you said, turning around to poke at his chest playfully 

"Now's not the right time" he insisted

"Seth. You've disrupted my sleep, wrecked my house and have caused me to cry. I think the least you owe me is an explanation as to why you came here in the first place" you said

Seth still seemed hesitant but he knew that he couldn't argue with you either "Okay fine, but I don't really know how to say this" Seth stated as he sat up straight "The thing is. I-I really....i've" Seth was tripping over every word that was leaving his mouth and you were wondering what had gotten him so stuttery all of a sudden. "Ugh! this is why I was so drunk last night. I thought the drink might give me some courage" 

"You know what Seth. I've had enough of this. Gather up your stuff and leave" you said attempting to get off the bed. Seth grabbed hold of your arm and you turned your head around to look at him "What are you doing! get o-" you were cut off by Seth's lips pressing against yours. You were completely taken aback as he began to kiss you, his kiss full of lust and desperation as he pulled your body flush against his. 

An explanation was no longer necessary, he was telling you everything you needed to know with his actions. 


	3. Brotherly Love

**\-------------------------------**

**Bas** **ed on this request by anonymous:**

\-------------------------------

[Monday Night Raw]

 _Why him?_ you thought _out of the whole roster, why Seth?_  You would have been happy to do an on-screen romance with  _anyone_ but him, but yet WWE thought it would be a good idea because you were Dean little sister, but you and Seth had never got along, he annoyed the hell out of you and you just knew he would try and use this storyline to his advantage in some way, but it was too late to panic now, your storyline started tonight.

 _I'll show him_ you thought as you made your way towards Seth's locker room, walking inside with confidence as the camera crew waited for your arrival. You had to kiss tonight and just to play with his head, you were going to give him the most convincing and passionate kiss you could muster "Right let's do this" you said, rubbing your hands together

"Looking forward to kissing me that much huh?" Seth said with a cocky expression on his face, wasting no time in trying to wind you up

"No, not really" you replied

"Oh? Well isn't that a shame...because you haven't really got a choice now have you?" Seth replied, cackling at his own comment

You decided not to reply, after all he wasn't the only one who could play dirty

\---------------------------------------------

_[Backstage Segment]_

_Seth was getting dressed for his match and was looking around his locker room for his Championship "Hey (Y/N) have you seen my title?"_

_You came out of the locker room bathroom and walked up to him wearing his Championship around your waist "What this?" you asked seductively as you slowly stroked the title and walked towards him_

_Seth's face lit up, a wide smile spreading across his face "Yeah that" Seth said_

_"Well, if you want it then....you're going to have to take it from me" you teased, looking up at him. Seth reached out for the Championship but you stepped back from him, biting your bottom lip "Come on, take it" you said as you jumped backwards, teasing him_

_Seth began to laugh and he pounced on you, grabbing you by the waist and lifting you up, you giggled and wrapped your legs around his waist. As he looked you in the eyes, his expression softened, he looked down at your lips and kissed you softly. He was being a lot more gentle with you than you'd expected him to be and you loved it. You wrapped your arms around his neck and pulled him into you,_ _deepening_ _the kiss. Before long you had him moaning into your mouth as your tongues fought for dominance and it was then that you knew you had done what you had set out to do. You pulled back from him and he lowered you down onto the floor slowly, looking slightly stunned as you held his gaze and took his Championship off from around your waist, handing it to him._

_"Here we go Champ" you said_

_Seth didn't say a word and just took the Championship from you, throwing it over his shoulder_

_"You ready to go and kick some ass?" you asked_

_"I am now" he replied with a smirk on his face_

\---------------------------------------------   _  
_

[Backstage after Seth's Match]

You and Seth had just stepped behind the curtain into the Gorilla Position and you quickly broke away from him, walking off

"(Y/N) wait.......where are you going?" Seth asked

"We've finished filming for today so i'm going home" you replied

"Oh. But don't you want to hang out for a bit? we could go and get a drink or something" Seth said

You turned around and looked at him with a confused expression on your face "And why would i want to hang out with you Seth? We're not exactly friends?" 

"Um....yeah....well we could be, you know. If you wanted to" Seth replied

"We could be what?" you said

"Friends! i'd like to be your friend" Seth said as he moved closer to you

"Where has this even come from all of a sudden Seth? you've been a complete asshole to me since the day i debuted!" you replied

"And i'm sorry for that i really am, look just give me a chance to make it up to you, come on. I promise i won't bother you again, just give me a couple of hours of your time, please!'' Seth said, pouting slightly

''Fine" you said, laughing at his expression

''Yeah?" Seth asked hopefully

"Yes but it's not a date! so don't take me to some fancy restaurant or anything" you said firmly

Seth smiled widely at you as if he could barley contain his excitement "Great!! we could just hang out at my place then, how about you come round tonight at 8pm? or is that to late?'' Seth said, talking fast

''8pm is fine, i'll see you there" you said 

[Later that night at Seth's House]

You approached Seth's house and rang the doorbell, a few minutes passed by and there was no answer  _typical Seth_ you thought as you twiddled your thumbs, just as you were about to ring the doorbell again a flustered looking Seth opened the door.

"I'm so sorry for keeping you waiting, time ran away with me" Seth said as he pulled a scrunched up t-shirt over his head "Come in" he said, stepping aside to give you room "Can i get you a drink or something?" he asked as he shut the door behind you

"Uh no i'm fine thanks" you replied feeling a little awkward in his presence

"Um...okay....so I've got a movie in and i thought we could just hang out and watch it, eat some popcorn, you know......'' Seth said 

"Oh right, what Movie did you pick?" you asked

"It's a horror, but if you want to watch something else you can choose one from my collection." Seth said nervously

"Whatever movie you've chose will be fine....honestly, I'm not that bothered" you said

Seth seemed to be a little offended by your comment, looking upset all of a sudden 

"What have i said?" you asked, noticing his expression

"What? Nothing! I'm fine" Seth said

"No you're not, i just saw your face drop, what's wrong?" you asked

"I just wanted to make this night perfect for you and I've already messed up by picking the wrong movie" he said as he looked down at the floor

"Seth stop over-thinking everything! it doesn't matter what movie you picked or what type of popcorn you got, you an i are what matters. I came here to try and sort things out with you" you said

Seth looked at you and smiled "And i didn't mean to sound so ungrateful, i quite like horror films" you added smiling back at him.

"I better put it on then" Seth said, walking towards his flat screen TV.

You sat down on his couch and waited for the movie to start, you noticed that Seth had layed out a load of snacks and drinks for you both, you smiled to yourself at how much effort he had made for you.

"Right, here we go" Seth said as he sat down beside you and pressed play on the remote control

He was sitting quite close to you, closer than you would usually feel comfortable with, but at that very moment you didn't mind at all. You were feeling increasingly comfortable in his presence and you were even starting to enjoy his company. As you watched the movie and ate some of the snacks you could see Seth staring at you from the corner of your eye. You looked at him, smiling softly "What are you starring at?" 

"You" he replied, not even trying to deny it

"Why?" you asked

"Because you're beautiful" he replied

Your stomach flipped at his comment and you could feel your cheeks start to flush. You weren't sure what to say to him so you just carried on watching the film. Seth's hand lightly touched yours and you jumped at the contact before settling back down, he then started to lightly stroke the back of your neck and you lent into him slightly, resting your head against his chest. He wrapped his arm around you and you both stayed that way until the film ended. He used the remote control to turn the TV off and he lowered his head down to you planting a kiss on your forehead. You looked up at him and he kissed you on the lips. You turned around and lent into him and he grabbed you, positioning you on top of him. You wrapped your legs around him and his hands stroked your back as your kiss deepened and tongues came into play. You broke off the kiss and you looked at each other lustfully for a second before Seth lifted you up and carried you towards his bedroom. Like most of the night, not a word was spoken, at that very moment words were not necessary. You both knew what you wanted, what you needed

\---------------------------------------------    

[The following morning]

You woke up aching and exhausted from the night before, you and Seth had gone at it for hours and you had both slept the night away in each other arms. You started to wriggle around as you woke up, rubbing your eyes with your fist. Seth felt you move and wrapped his arm around you, keeping you close to him.

"Morning beautiful" he whispered as he nestled his head into your neck

"Morning" you replied "I wish we could stay here all day" you said

"Mmmm me too" Seth replied

"So?" Seth asked, raising his head up to look at you ''Are you my girl now?''

"I'd love to be your girl Seth but...."

"But what?" 

"But Dean would go mad if he found out i was with you" you replied

"Do i make you happy (Y/N)?" Seth asked

"Yes" you replied

"Then why would he have a problem with you being with happy?" Seth asked

You sat up and got off the bed, slowly starting to gather up your belongings, getting dressed.

"What are you doing?" Seth asked

"Look we both know what Dean can be like, if he finds out about us he will hurt you and i can't let that happen." you said as you finished getting dressed

"So what are you saying?" Seth asked

"I'm saying that i don't want you getting hurt because of me!!" you said

Seth got up out of bed and grabbed a pair of boxers off the floor, quickly putting them on.

"Look (Y/N) wait" he said, grabbing hold of your arm before you could leave the room "We could tell him together......we could take things slow, break it to him gently" Seth said

"I don't know Seth" you replied

"Despite what you might think, you mean the world to me, and i'm not going to loose you because of Dean!......and if taking a beating from him is what it takes to be with you, then i'd gladly stand there and take it like a man." Seth said

"Okay'' you sighed ''We'll tell him together" 

\--------------------------------------------- 

[A week later, Backstage at Raw]

"You ready for this?" Seth asked as he wrapped his arms around your waist

You were both standing outside of Dean's locker room, planning on telling him about your relationship "Not really but we've got to tell him" you replied as you rested your head back against his chest

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?" a voice shouted from behind you

You turned around to see Dean storming towards you both, looking ready to kill.

"Dean wait a second, calm down" you said

Dean ignored you and got right into Seth's face, pulling you away from him "MY SISTER!!  _MY LITTLE SISTER?"_  Dean shouted

"Look Dean.....just let us explain" Seth replied

"NAH FUCK THAT I KNOW WHAT I SAW!! ARE YOU FUCKING HIM!!?'' Dean said turning towards you 

''He makes me happy" you replied, causing Dean to laugh loudly

" _He_  makes you happy? Well, i've heard it all now!" he said mocking you both

"What's so funny about that? why can't you just be happy for me?" you asked

"I  _would_ be happy if it was anyone else but _him_ " he said pointing at Seth "Have you forgot what he did to me and Roman, how he treated us?" Dean asked

"No, but that has nothing to do with me" you replied

Sensing your upset, Seth walked up to you and wrapped his arm around you, much to Dean's disgust "GET YOUR FUCKING HAND'S OFF HER" Dean shouted, attempting to pull you away from him again

"Look weather you like it or not me and (Y/N) are together, so you can either accept it or leave us alone." Seth said, squaring up to Dean

"Is that right!?" Dean said, starring him down

"Let's just go Seth, you're not going to get anywhere with him." you said, pulling Seth away from him. You and Seth walked off hand-in-hand, leaving Dean alone with his thoughts

\---------------------------------------------

[Two weeks later]

You and Seth had never been closer, your relationship was thriving and neither one of you had ever been so happy. You hadn't seen Dean much since he confronted you and it was secretly eating you up inside. You loved your brother and you hated it when he didn't speak to you. Out of desperation you decided to go to his locker room and attempt to talk to him, you weren't expecting much from him, but you thought it was worth a try anyway. You knocked on his locker room door and anxiously waited for him to open it. When he eventually did, he simply sighed, stepping aside to let you in  

"Dean i know you don't want anything to do with me right now but you're still my brother and i miss you" you said as you stood in front of the door

His brows knitted together and he seemed to be listening intensely, although he had yet to reply.

"I love you and i love Seth and i'm lost because i don't know what to do. All i want is for the two men i love the most in this world to get along, is that really too much to ask?" you said

"You know what (Y/N) i've been watching you and Seth together for the past few weeks'' Dean replied as he finally looking at you ''And......i've seen how well he treats you and how happy you seem to be around him. So......i suppose i could maybe be alright with it" 

"REALLY!!" you screeched excitedly running up to him, throwing your arms around him "THANK YOU SO MUCH DEAN" you said as you squeezed him tightly

"Yeah yeah'' Dean replied ''But if he  _ever_  hurts you i  _will_  kill him" Dean added


	4. Reunited

**\-------------------------------**

**Based on this request by anonymous:**

\-------------------------------

You hadn't been a part of WWE's main roster for long and there was only one man that you wanted to see more than anything, Seth Rollins. You'd known him since you were kids and you wen't to school together, where you had developed feelings towards him. However, you had never told him how you felt. He was two years older than you and you told yourself it would never happen anyway. He was out of your league, one of the most popular guys in school, he'd never see you in that way..........

[Monday Night Raw]

"(Y/N)?" a familiar voice called out from behind you as you were walking through the backstage area

You turned around to see Seth starring at you with a warm expression on his face "(Y/N)!!!! Oh my god! I hardly recognized you! I haven't seen you since school!....wow you look so different!!" he said as he walked up to you with his arms spread out.

''Yep no more braces or glasses" you said with a giggle as you walked towards him "Where have you been, I've been looking for you for weeks?" you asked as he embraced you

"I had some time off, a little holiday of sorts" he said squeezing you tightly "God it's so nice to see you (Y/N), it's been too long''

''Yes it has!" you agreed as you pulled back from him with a smile on your face

"I know!!'' he said grinning back at you

You couldn't help but notice that Seth was staring at you, almost a little dumbfounded ''What?" you asked catching him off guard

"You just look so....I don't know, you're glowing, you look so healthy, so happy!!" Seth gushed

Your could feel your cheeks flushing at his compliments and you weren't really sure what to say back to him. "Umm....thanks i guess'' you said with a giggle. ''You've changed quite a bit too you know!!" you said

"Really?" Seth replied curiously

"Yeah! you've bulked up a lot since i last saw you and you're the Champion! the number one guy of the company" you said nudging him playfully. Seth chucked at you "You did good Seth" you added sweetly

"Well, so did you! you've made it here, you're on the main roster! Plus you're going to be Women's Champion in no time, i just know it" Seth said, placing his hand on your shoulder

"Do you really think i could be Champion?" you asked

"Yeah! why not? you're beautiful, talented, athletic, passionate, dedicated! you've got everything it takes to be a Champion and more, you're special (Y/N)!" Seth said flashing you a smile

"Awww thanks Seth" you said, looking down at the floor shyly

"I mean it (Y/N), every word" Seth added, lifting your chin up with his finger so you were looking at him "I missed you" Seth said, looking down at your lips

"I missed you too" you whispered as he gradually lent into you and placed a soft kiss on your lips.

"How about we catch up properly some time?" Seth asked as he pulled away from you slowly

"I'd like that" you said, looking up at him

"Great! why don't you come to my RV after tonight's show? We could hang out'' he suggested

''Okay I'll see you there" you replied

\--------------------------------------------------------------

[Later that night]

"Hey, come in" Seth said, standing aside to let you into his RV "Take a seat babe" He said, pointing to the the cream leather couch in the main lounging area

You made your way to the couch and took a seat, relaxing into it. Seth joined you and you wasted no time in catching up. You spoke for what seemed like hours and even though both of you were tired you just didn't want the night to end. It was getting onto midnight when you finally decided to make a move.

"My god Seth look at the time!!" you said as you spotted a clock on the wall reading 11.45pm

Seth looked around at the clock and sighed "Wow! time really ran away with us didn't it?" he said looking back at you

"Yeah...look i better go" you said as you stood up from the couch and made your way towards the door

"Wait (Y/N)" Seth said, standing up and stopping you in your tracks "Here's a crazy idea. How about you stay here, with me?" Seth said, wrapping his arms around your waist

''Seth...I" you said, not really knowing how to react

"Look (Y/N) i'm not trying to pressure you or anything. It's just....seeing you today brought back all these feelings that I've had for you for so many years and i just didn't want another minute to go by without telling you how i felt" he said

You couldn't believe what you were hearing, you never thought Seth was interested in you in a romantic way! "Seth i....... I never realized that you liked me......like that! I've had the biggest crush on you since we were at school'' You confessed ''But you were two years older than me and way out of my league and you were so popular and i was just......well i was just  _me_ " you said

"Listen to me" Seth said, looking at you straight in the eye "You've  _never_  just been you! even with the braces and glasses you were still beautiful to me, you've always been special to me and i regret never telling you how i felt." Seth gushed

"So do i" you said, smiling softly at him

"Stay with me (Y/N) please. Just for tonight" Seth said leaning into you and placing a kiss on your cheek

"Okay" you said, giving in 

You and Seth spent the rest of the night watching TV, chatting, kissing and cuddling. Fate had brought you back together and you both knew that you never wanted to be apart from each other ever again.


	5. Just Good Friends?

You had became the fourth member of The Shield a year ago and off course that meant you had to share an RV with the boys, which was more than awkward at first, but you quickly adjusted to the situation and before long you fitted right in. Individually they were very different, Dean was a tease and a joker, Roman was quiet, kind and very protective while Seth was athletic, a little bit of a geek but a sweetheart all the same. You and Seth bonded the most, thanks to a shared passion for video games and horror movies and you had a connection that just couldn't be explained. Several co-workers described you as being 'friends with benefits', but they couldn't be more wrong. You and Seth had never been intimate in any way, but you held hands and cuddled a lot, both of you knew what you had was purely platonic and you were both happy with that, but it seemed like every time you and Seth were enjoying each others company, Dean would be close by ready to wind you up with a quick remark or two.

"There at it again Ro" Dean said tapping Roman on the chest, pointing towards you and Seth, who were giggling at something you saw on his iPhone.

You looked up at Dean and Roman who were both looking at you "What?" you asked confused

"Oh, nothing just admiring the happy couple" Dean replied, smirking.

You rolled your eyes and looked at Seth with a frown "Ignore them babe'' Seth whispered as he kissed you gently on the forehead.

WWE had quickly picked up on you and Seth's close bond backstage and wanted to make it into a romantic storyline and you were more than a little reluctant at first, not wanting to ruin the close bond you had with him, but Seth seemed excited about the idea so you just went along with it. Although it was getting to you more than you liked to admit and you started to withdraw a little, and off course Seth had noticed.

"What's up babes?" Seth asked putting his arm around you, pulling you to one side away from Dean and Roman ''You've been really quiet for days now''

"I'm worried about this storyline we have to do" you admitted

"Why? it's no big deal, we'll do great!" Seth said confidently

"It's not going to change the way we are with each other is it?" you asked.

Seth looked confused like he didn't understand what you were trying to say

"She wants to know if you're be able to keep your cock in your pants, once you've had a taste'' Dean said seemingly coming from nowhere

"You're a fucking prick Dean!" you said rushing off in embarrassment

"Seriously bro?" Seth said looking at Dean in shock

"What?" Dean replied shrugging his shoulders

Seth walked past him not saying another word and went after you. You were sitting on one of the beds, wishing the ground would swallow you up, you knew what Dean was like, but what he said had really got to you, mainly because he was right. Seth opened the door to the bedroom slightly and poked his head into the room

"Can i come in?" he asked in a worried tone, you smiled at him nodding your head in approval. Seth made his way to the bed you were sitting on and sat down beside you "Don't listen to Dean, you know how he can be sometimes" Seth said rubbing your arm

"But he was right" you said lifting your head up to look at him.

Seth noticed you were crying and wiped away your tears with his fingers "Look i'm not gonna lie to you, i'm a little nervous too'' he admitted ''I'm not sure how i will react to having to be more affectionate with you. We've never  _had_  that....we've never  _been_  that way with each other and it could ruin everything, but all we can do is take every day as it comes and just do the best we can'' Seth said in a gentle tone

"Sounds like a plan'' you said smiling weakly at him.

"Cuddle?" Seth said putting his arms out at you

"Come on then'' you said, gesturing him to come towards you. He laid down beside you on the bed and you rested your head on his chest as he wrapped his arms around your waist

\--------------------------------------------------------------  

[The following week, Monday Night Raw]

So, today was the day, the first day of you and Seth's storyline and you were both called in for a meeting about what you had to do that night, by the time you'd both left you were more than a little nervous. You and Seth had found out that you had to kiss passionately backstage following The Shield's match, and you were both understandably anxious about it

"Wow they've really thrown us into the deep end haven't they!" Seth said as you both made your way back to the RV

"''Yeah they have'' you replied ''I didn't think we'd have to kiss or anything until at least a couple of weeks into the storyline'' you agreed

''I know you probably don't want to think about it, but how do you want me to kiss you?" Seth asked suddenly

"What do you mean?" you responded

"Well, you know....do you want me to use my tongue and really go for it or-"

"Whatever you want to do will be fine" you said cutting him off mid-sentence

You rushed past him and cursed yourself for getting so embarrassed. You had kissed guys before, had boyfriends, why was Seth so different?. You made it back to the RV and rushed straight into the bedroom, not even bothering to acknowledge Dean or Roman on your way past. Seth made it back a few minutes later, immediately looking around for you.

"She's in there'' Roman said, pointing to the bedroom door

"Trouble in paradise already?" Dean asked in a sarcastic tone

"Seriously Dean, do not start with me tonight, brother or not if you say one more thing to either me or (Y/N) I will fucking knock you out where you stand'' Seth raged

Dean simply looked at him and smirked, causing Seth to get even more angry at his apparent lack of sympathy. Seth took a step forward and got right into Dean's face causing Roman to step in between them to split them up.

"Come on guys were supposed to be a team'' Roman said attempting to talk some sense into them both. "Take this anger you have out on our opponents tonight, yeah?" Roman said looking at Seth.

[An hour later]

Seth had been sitting on the couch scanning through his phone after getting into his ring gear, Dean was pacing nearby and Roman was stood by the door waiting to leave for the match. ''You better go and get her bro'' Roman said looking at Seth.

Seth nodded, getting up "You ready sweetheart?" Seth shouted through the door of the bedroom with a little knock

You stood up from the bed with all the energy you could master, you didn't have to wrestle tonight, but you did have to kiss your best friend and you were not looking forward to one bit. Putting on a brave face you pulled yourself together and opened the door "Let's do this'' you said  

"That's my girl'' Seth said giving you a nudge with his shoulder

\--------------------------------------------------------------    

[The Shield vs. The Wyatt Family]

The match went well, Seth had took Roman's words literally and had taken all his anger out on Eric Rowan, who was unfortunate enough to be tagged in with him. He was on fire and was pulling off moves he had never even shown people before. He was scary in that ring, even vicious at times and you knew you weren't the only one who was impressed by what you saw. Dean even looked a little scared when Seth made eye contact with him after landing a particularly impressive move.

 _1...2...3 here are your winners Seth Rollins, Roman Reigns and Dean Ambrose THE SHIELD!!_. 

You made your way into the ring and walked up to Seth, wrapping your arms around his neck, knowing you had to start acting like a couple on-screen from now on. He smiled and looked down at you before placing a kiss on your head, the crowd looked confused at first not knowing how to react, due to the fact that you had never publicly shown affection towards any of The Shield members up to that point, but after a while they continued to cheer for the win.

[After the match]

You and the boys were walking backstage toward your locker room and once you had all reached your the right room, Dean and Roman broke off from you and Seth, knowing they had to leave you alone for your 'big moment' 

"We'll catch you guys up in a bit'' Seth said grabbing hold of your hand and leading you into the room.

''You did great out there tonight'' you said in a flirty manner as the camera's followed you, capturing every moment 

"You think?" Seth replied looking at you with lust in his eyes

"Yeah you were on fire out there!" you responded.

Seth let out a deep sigh and pulled you towards him, wrapping his arms around your waist, without warning he pressed his lips against yours taking you by surprise. He swept his tongue across your bottom lip asking for entrance, which you granted and soon your tongues were dancing around each others mouths. You found your hands making there way up underneath his t-shirt, caressing his back and he responded by stroking the back of your neck and running his fingers through your hair, he pulled you into him, deepening the kiss even more and suddenly a faint bang came from nowhere. You and Seth had been kissing for too long and it was the camera mans way of telling you both to stop. You broke off the kiss and Seth smiled down at you, his thumb stroking the side of your face.

"See that wasn't so bad was it?" he said once you were both alone

"No it wasn't" you replied smiling at him

You had to admit to yourself that you enjoyed every second of the kiss, and what you had imagined to be an awkward and forced kiss between two friends, had turned out to be one of the best kisses you had ever had. In that moment, right there and then you knew that your relationship with Seth would never be the same again.


	6. Who's The Daddy?

\-------------------------------

 **Based on this request by anonymous** :

\-------------------------------

You had been feeling strange for a couple of weeks now and you had recently started to throw up every night. Your boyfriend Seth had been looking after you the best he could, but despite all his best efforts you weren't getting any better. So after a little persuasion you decided to go to the Hospital to get yourself checked out.

"Are you sure you're going to be alright by yourself babe?" Seth asked as you got ready to leave for the Hospital

"I'm a big girl Seth, I'll be fine, besides you've got to go to work." you said as you kissed him goodbye

"Alright, i'll be here when you get back, i love you" he said

"I love you too" you replied, before leaving

\------------------------------------------------  

Every minute felt like twenty as you sat in the Hospital waiting area for the results of your tests. You had prepared yourself for the worst and your stomach dropped as you saw the Doctor approach you with a clipboard in his hand 

"(Y/N) would you like to follow me?" he asked

You got up out your seat and followed him into his Consulting room "Congratulations (Y/N) you're pregnant" the Doctor said with a soft smile as he sat down in his chair

All the color drained from your face and you sat there in silence for a moment as the realization hit you. Seth had been your boyfriend for just over two years, but a couple of weeks ago you had a one night stand with his friend Dean Ambrose. It was a drunken mistake and you had never told Seth about it, you and Dean had agreed to keep it a secret and you had tried to put it to the back of your mind but now it was rising to the surface as you sat in the consulting room. 

"Are you alright Miss (Y/L/N)?" the Doctor asked, clearly worried

You blinked rapidly and looked towards him "Um...can i ask you something?" you said

"Off course" he replied

"How far along am i?" you asked nervously. You knew that as soon as the Doctor told you, you would know for sure who the father was. You had not been intimate with Seth for over a month and you had been with Dean only a fortnight ago.

"You're about 2 weeks gone" the Doctor replied. You shut your eyes and let out a deep sigh, you were hit with instant guilt and regret and your eyes welled up with tears as it sunk in that Dean was in fact the father of your unborn child.

\------------------------------------------------ 

[A few hours later]

Seth had been texting you, asking where you were and if everything was alright and you knew you had to go home and face him, but right now, that was the last thing you wanted to do. Seth was the best boyfriend you could ever ask for, he was so caring, funny and loving and you didn't want to loose him over one stupid drunken mistake. You eventually left the hospital and as you arrived at the front door of your house it took all the energy you had to open the door and go inside.

"Hey babe, how'd it go? I was starting to get worried, you've been gone for hours!" Seth said as he embraced you

"Sit down Seth i need to tell you something" you said pulling away from him

You shut the door behind you and Seth sat down on the couch "What's wrong (Y/N)?" Seth asked in a concerned tone of voice

You walked over to him and sat down next to him. Taking hold of his hand as you took a deep breath. "I don't really know how to tell you this but i can't keep it from you either, so i'm just going to come out with it. I'm pregnant." you said, looking up at him for some kind of reaction

Seth's face was blank for a couple of seconds and he was completely lost for words. He broke his hands free from your grip and he started to gently rub your stomach "There's a mini-me in there!?" Seth asked as a big boyish grin spread across his face.

"Before you say anything else just listen to me for a minute." you said, eager to tell him the truth

"I wonder who the baby will look like? what color eyes it will have? i wonder if it will be a boy or a girl? what do you want (Y/N) or don't you mind?" Seth trailed off, interrupting you with his excitement.

At that very moment Seth was making it so damn hard for you to tell him the truth. And even though you knew you had to tell him, a part of you wanted to keep it to yourself, after all you loved this man more than life itself and you couldn't bare to hurt him, even if it was the right thing to do.


	7. Betrayal

**\-------------------------------**

**Based on this request by highclassbxtches:**

\-------------------------------

You hadn't seen your boyfriend Seth for over two months and you hated being away from him, so you had arranged to meet up with him in his hotel room tomorrow night. You had phoned the hotel to tell them you were coming, but what Seth didn't know was that you were coming early, two hours early to be exact. It was a surprise and as the taxi pulled up outside the Hotel, you could hardly contain your excitement. You made your way inside, checked in at reception and collected the key, smiling brightly as you made your way to the elevator. 

"Oh yeah baby, right there!!''

You stopped walking as approached Seth's room.  _Maybe it's the wrong room_ you thought as you grabbed your phone from your bag, ready to check the room number with Seth.

"Yeah, you like that huh?"

You recognized his voice straight away, and he was in there having sex with another woman. Your heart sank and your hands shook as you swiped the key card through the lock, the door unlocking with a soft click. 

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS!?" you shouted as you pushed the door open

"(Y/N)!!'' Seth shrieked as he scrambled around, pushing the women off him ''You're not suppose to be here yet.....it's not what it looks like...''

Your eyes filled up with tears "Nah Fuck this!" you said as you turned around to make your way out of the room.

"Shit (Y/N) stop....wait a second" Seth shouted as he stumbled after you "Stop baby please just listen to me, i can explain" Seth said grabbing your arm

"Get your hands off me!" you replied angrily, slapping Seth's hands away

Seth pushed his body right up against yours, placed his hands on the wall either side of you, effectively trapping you there, so that you couldn't leave the room. Having him this close to you was making your stomach churn, you couldn't even bare to look at him.

"I'm not letting you leave this room until you hear me out." he said, desperately attempting to catch your eye

Your eyes however were fixed onto the women he had been cheating on you with, who was now rushing to get dressed.  _What does she have that i don't?_ you thought as you looked her over. She looked up at you, her gaze cold and harsh "What?" she asked in a bitchy tone 

"Think yourself lucky that Seth's blocking me right now, because if he wasn't your ass would be knocked the fuck out by now!!" you warned

"Are you going to let her speak to me like that Seth?" She replied, looking to Seth for help

"JUST LEAVE ABBIE, GET OUT!!" Seth shouted as he glanced at her

"No, please don't let me stop you Seth'' You sneered ''You might as well let her stay because we are done." you said as you used all your strength to push him out of the way

Seth quickly turned around and grabbed hold of Abbie, pushing her out of the room. "You were never anything more to me than a quick fuck, i never want to see you again, just go." he said as he shoved her into the corridor.

"YOU BASTARD!" Abbie shouted, slapping him across the face before walking off

Seth closed the door behind her and turned around to look at you 

"Come on then!!" you said, crossing your arms across your chest "I saw what happened with my own eyes, but if you think you can talk your way out of it, go ahead, I'd love to hear it" you said challenging him

Seth started to walk towards you but you backed away from him "Don't touch me Seth" you warned.

"She meant nothing, she was a mistake, i'm sorry, please just give me one more chance, i promise this will never happen again........" Seth was attempting to dig himself out of the very deep hole, but was failing miserably 

"How long?" you asked

"A couple of weeks, that's all" Seth replied.

"Why?" you asked.

Seth's face dropped and he ran his fingers through his hair before answering you "To be honest with you. I don't know" he muttered.

You had heard enough and started to walk towards the door "That's not good enough Seth, I will  _never_  forgive you for this!" you said as a tear dropped down your cheek.

"Please (Y/N) don't leave, i can't lose you" he said as he followed behind you

"Well, you should have thought about that before you slept with someone else" you replied as you made your way out of the room

For weeks afterwards Seth tried to make it up to you. He just wouldn't accept that it was over between the two of you, but every attempt he made at apologizing fell of deaf ears. Your heart had been broken and the only thing that could repair it was distance. 

That same distance that you had hated a few weeks prior was now the one thing you craved more than anything. You needed closure, you needed time to heal and you needed to move on.


	8. Teacher's Pet

**\-------------------------------**

**Based on this request by anonymous:**

\-------------------------------

It was the last class of the day and your least favorite subject. You were never any good at Science and you had the low grades to prove it. There was however  _one_  thing you liked about Science class and that was your teacher Mr. Rollins. You had literally fallen in love with him from the first moment you saw him, you loved everything about him. You loved his two-toned hair, his dark brown eyes, his raspy voice that made your stomach flip and last but certainly not least you loved his body. You would often notice the outline of his abdominal muscles through his suit shirt and you'd shamelessly stare at them. You were constantly talking about him to your friends and they would tease you about how your cheeks turned red every time he even looked at you. Every Science class was the same, you would drift off into your own world, your eyes would roam over his body you would loose yourself in thoughts over him.

\-----------------------------------------

"(Y/N)!! PAY ATTENTION!!" Mr. Rollins snapped at you, noticing you were starring at him. "Have you been listening to a word I've said?" he asked angry, raising his voice at you.

"Yes" you lied, sitting up straight.

Mr. Rollins had never raised his voice at you before and you had to admit you kind of liked it. "Well, you can stay behind after class and explain it to me then" he replied, raising an eyebrow at you.

Your classmates giggled at your misfortune and you spent the rest of the class trying your best to pay attention, hoping something; anything would sink in. As everyone left the classroom you stood by the store cupboard. fidgeting nervously. You had no idea what you were going to say to him and to make matters worst you were now as red as pepper from embarrassment. As the last of your classmates left the room Mr. Rollins shut and locked the door behind them, turning around with a sigh as he walked over to you, you could feel your heart start to beat out of your chest.

"(Y/N) Is everything alright?" Mr. Rollins asked as he placed his hand on your arm.

"W-What do you mean?" you stuttered

"Do you find my class boring?" he replied "You never seem to be concentrating on what i'm trying to teach you. In fact i would say you were more interested in me than in learning anything" He said, bluntly 

You froze on the spot and your stomach flipped  _Was it really that obvious?_  Maybe he heard you talking to your friends about him "I....um....i'll try harder from now on. I promise" you replied not really knowing what else to say.

Mr. Rollin's expression softened and he smiled at you. "Good because i would hate it if a beautiful and smart girl like yourself failed a class because of me." he said.

Before you could answer him, he walked behind you and unlocked the storage cupboard. His compliments had made you feel a little weak at the knees and you stood there in a daze. You had never been complimented on your looks before, especially not from someone you actually liked. 

"(Y/N)!! come here" Mr. Rollins asked, noticing you were in your own world. You immediately did what he said and followed him into the store cupboard, before you knew it Mr. Rollins had backed you up against the wall. His hand stroking the side of your face as he gazed into your eyes "So, (Y/N) am i right? Do you want me?" he asked

"Yes" you replied weakly as you looked up at him

"Well........maybe i can help you out with that." he said as he wrapped his hands around your waist and pulled you into him.

He kissed you softly and you closed your eyes, you had been dreaming of this moment for years now and you were not about to let it pass you by without putting your all into it. You slipped your tongue into his mouth and pulled him into you by the back of the neck, deepening this kiss. He pulled away and raised his eyebrow at you "Well, i wasn't expecting that." he said, slightly shocked at how forward you were being with him.

"I've wanted this for so long Mr. Rollins" you admitted, biting down on your lip

"Oh yeah? how about you unbutton this shirt for me then." he said, teasing you

Your fingers quickly started to unbutton his shirt and your eyes widened as you finally got to feast your eyes on those abs you had admired for months. He was even more ripped than you had imagined and you ran your fingers over his abs one-by-one. Before you knew it clothing was being ripped off and thrown around and you were both naked. Mr. Rollins caressed every inch of your body and showered you with kisses from head to toe. He was managing to be both sexy and gentle at the same time and it was driving you wild. You looked at him lustfully and he lifted you up and sat you down on top of him. He leant forward, grabbing a condom out of the pocket of his trousers and you starred wide eyed as he slowly rolled it over his manhood. He grabbed hold of your waist tightly and slowly slid his cock into your now throbbing entrance. You threw your head back at the sensation and wrapped your arms around him "Oh Mr. Rollins" you moaned as he moved in and out of you at just the right pace.

He held onto you tightly as you rode him, gently sucking on your neck "Are you gonna be a good girl from now on?" he groaned in the midst of passion, playing up his superior role with every word

"Yes Sir." you replied in between moans.

You both knew what you were doing was against school rules but at that very moment neither of you could care less "You can call me Seth from now on sweetheart." He whispered in your ear as your moans got louder from his change in pace. "Call me Seth baby, scream it out for me" he groaned into your ear as you started to tighten around him

"Oh Seth" You screamed as you reached your peak and collapsed in his arms

"Shit (Y/N)...Oh my God" he shouted seconds later as he emptied his load into you. After you had both caught your breath, he gently pulled out of you and lowered you down onto the floor "How would you feel about making this a regular thing?" he asked as he looked at you

"I would love that" you replied with a smile on your face

"On one condition though" he said sharply

"What?" you asked

"You have to try harder in my class from now on and improve your grades, okay?" he replied

"Okay i promise." you said

"That's my girl" He said as he leaned into you and kissed you on the forehead.


	9. Flustered

**\-------------------------------**

**Based on this request by anonymous:**

\-------------------------------

You hadn't been dating your boyfriend Seth for long but you were already completely and madly in love with him. He made you so happy and you couldn't ever imagine being with anyone else. You arrived at the venue for Raw and after un-packing your ring gear you had a couple of hours to kill so you decided to go and spend some time with him. Once you made your way to his locker room, you didn't even think about knocking and just walked straight in, only to find him standing completely naked in front of you, getting changed. 

"JESUS (Y/N) CAN'T YOU KNOCK!?" Seth shouted, trying his best to cover himself up

You quickly turned around, but you had seen everything. His body was perfection and he certainly didn't have anything to be embarrassed about. "I'm sorry, i didn't know you'd be naked" you said as you locked the door behind you

"Yeah, well i wasn't expecting anyone to come in here" he said, as he grabbed a nearby towel and wrapped it around himself "You can turn around now" he said

"Why are you covering yourself up anyway?" you asked as you turned around to look at him

"Because i am!!" he snapped

"Yeah but why? I'm your girlfriend Seth you should be able to feel comfortable around me" you said as you slowly walked towards him

"I do.....i just got a little flustered that's all" he confessed

"Well, from what i saw i'd say you had absolutely  _nothing_  to be flustered about" you said, attempting to make him feel better "Look....would it make you feel better if i was naked as well?" you asked seductively, eager to get another glimpse of his body

Seth starred at you wide eyes "(Y/N) you don't have to do that" 

"I want to though" you purred as you nibbled on his ear "I want to strip for you Seth! would you like that?" you asked as you ran your hands down his abs

"Yes" Seth replied

You stepped back from him and slowly started to remove your clothing. You could see Seth getting more and more aroused by the second and his jaw dropped to the floor when you were stood there in front of him completely naked. You bit down on your bottom lip as you noticed his erection forming through his towel

"Like what you see baby?" you said as you eyed his length through his towel

"Yes. Your bodies perfect (Y/N)" Seth said as he eyed you up from head to toe. You walked up to him and grabbed hold of the towel that was wrapped around his waist, pulling it free from his body, throwing it across the room

"According to my calculations......we have a couple of hours to kill" you said, looking up at Seth lustfully

Seth laughed at your comment and picked you up by the waist, your legs wrapping around his waist as he carried you over to the couch.


	10. Training Session

**\-------------------------------**

**Based on this request by anonymous:**

\-------------------------------

You hadn't been wrestling for long and you were fortunate enough to land Seth Rollins as your trainer. You really couldn't ask for a better mentor, he was so patient with you and he would always help you whenever you needed it, he'd put you completely at ease and it really seemed like he cared about your well-being. He would always greet you with a smile and a hug, and this time was no different as you made your way into the WWE Performance Center, his eyes roaming over your body as you walked over to him.

"Morning (Y/N)" he said with a smile

"Morning Seth" you responded as you hugged him quickly. He climbed up onto the ring apron and opened the middle rope for you "How are you today sweetheart?" He asked as you got into the ring

That was the thing with Seth he was such a gentleman, so kind and sweet, but at the same time he was a massive flirt, and sometimes you found it hard to concentrate during your training sessions. You had to look at his perfectly toned body on a weekly basis and to make matters worse you had completely fallen in love with him over the past couple of months.

"I'm fine thanks, how have you been?" you asked 

"Oh i'm alright sweetheart, i'm feeling a lot better now you're here" he said grinning at you

Your cheeks flushed and you were instantly embarrassed with yourself "Right what are we doing today?" you asked eager to change the subject

"Well i thought we'd do something different today. How would you like to try a hurricanrana from the top turnbuckle?" he asked

"I don't know. Do you think i'm ready for that?" you answered nervously

"Off course you are! besides i'll be right here with you the whole time" he said reassuringly

"Alright.....let's do it" you said

"That's my girl" he replied sitting himself up onto the top turnbuckle "Right climb up and sit yourself on my shoulders" he said looking over at you

You took a deep breath and did what he said. He automatically supported your weight and you waited for his next instruction. "Right, now lock your ankles around my neck and flip yourself backwards" he said, holding onto your hips

You flipped over and you both landed correctly on the canvas. You made your way up to your feet and looked down at Seth who was still laying flat on his back.

"You did it" he said as he lay there for a few minutes

"Oh my god are you hurt? did i do something wrong!!" you said, worried when you realized Seth wasn't getting up straight away.

"No no no i'm fine, i'm just gobsmacked. Is there nothing you can't do (Y/N)? I mean that's pretty advanced stuff you just did there" he said as he sat up and looked at you

You shrugged your shoulders and gave him a knowing look "I guess your just a really good mentor" you said, extending a hand to him to help him up

Seth grabbed hold of your hand but instead of pulling himself up he pulled you down on top of him. "God it's getting hot in here" He said, tugging his shirt off over his head, throwing it out of the ring

He was teasing you, and he knew it and to make matters worse you completely froze. He watched you as your eyes lingered on his upper body for longer than they should have, and he loved the fact that you were checking him out, biting your bottom lip softly as you admired his abs. "Wanna try something else?" Seth asked, snapping you out of your daze

"Uh, yeah sure!" you replied, remembering where you were

Seth chuckled at you softly and you both made it up onto your feet "Let's try a few roll-ups" 

"Okay" you replied enthusiastically

As Seth held you in a waist-lock you couldn't help but turn your head and glance up at him. Your eyes met and your breath caught in your throat as you stared into his brown eyes. It took all the self-control you had not to lean forward and kiss him right there and then but you some how managed to control yourself. After all, what if it ruined everything. Just as you were about to pull yourself together and continue with the roll-up Seth's hands slowly descended down your waist and onto your hips, his head nestled into your neck as he left soft light kisses on your skin. You span around and pressed your lips against his, wrapping your arms around his neck as you stood on your tiptoes to reach his mouth. Seth lifted you up and you wrapped your legs around his waist, your hips started to subconsciously grind up against his manhood as he let out a deep growl. Your stomach flipped at the noises that were leaving his mouth and you were getting more turned on by the second. You had no idea what had come over you but you just couldn't take it anymore. At that very moment you were glad that you and Seth were the only two people in the Performance Center, because you certainly weren't going to make it back to a hotel room.

"I need you so bad (Y/N)" Seth whispered in between breaths as you kissed each other passionately, your tongues fighting for dominance as you got hot and heavy in the middle of the ring.

"Take me then" you replied 

You separated momentarily to leave the ring, then Seth lifted you up and carried you into a nearby storage cupboard. You took a moment to remove your vest top and bra and Seth quickly peeled his sweatpants off, dropping them to the ground and kicking them aside. You grabbed hold of Seth's back and your hands slowly glided down to his boxers, sliding them downwards, he wriggled out of his boxers and you bit your lip as his erection sprung free. He grabbed hold of your panties and ripped them off of you, slinging them somewhere over his shoulder. 

He took a moment to admire your body as you stood in front of him completely naked, and he licked his lips at the mere sight of you. "My god (Y/N) you're stunning" he said as his eyes drank you in

You hooked your leg up around his as he lifted you with ease, positioning himself at your entrance ''I haven't got anything on me'' He said, hesitating

''It's fine'' you replied

''You sure?'' He asked 

"Yeah" you replied as you held onto his waist for support

Seth slid into you slowly and you gasped as he filled you. His thrusts were slow at first but he soon built up speed and your moaning grew louder as your clung onto him tightly.

"Oh shit Seth" you moaned 

"Mmmmm so wet and tight" Seth moaned as he buried his head in the crook of your neck

His moans were like music to your ears and if anything they were bringing you closer by the second. He grabbed hold of your hips tightly, digging his nails into you, speeding up his pace even more

"Jesus Seth i'm gonna....." you said as your stomach tightened and your walls clenched around his cock

"Shit (Y/N)" Seth moaned as he began to reach his own climax.

You both moaned out in unison and a string of swear words filled the small space as you leant up against each other, both exhausted. 

"I think that's enough training for today" Seth said with a chuckle as you both stood there trying to catch your breath.

You laughed at his comment and you rested your head on his chest. If all your training session's with Seth were going to end up like this one then you almost couldn't wait until the next one.


	11. Moving On

**\-------------------------------**

**B** **ased on this request by anonymous:**

\-------------------------------

You loved being a WWE Superstar, it was a job most people only dreamed off and you were beyond happy when you got called up to the main roster. You had put your blood, sweat and tears into every match to get where you were now, and you finally felt like you had achieved something in your life. However, there was one thing about being on the main roster that you struggled with at that was being around Seth Rollins. You had gone to the same school as him and he had bullied you for years. You knew that just being around him would stir up old thoughts and memories of tough times, so you did your best to avoid him.

\----------------------------------------------------

Your eyes shut tight and you took a deep breath as you spotted Seth down the corridor. You knew you'd bump into him eventually, after all, you did work together. But lately it seemed like he was everywhere you were. Whenever he did speak to you, it would be in a flirtatious way and no matter how hard you tried, you just couldn't seem to get away from him. 

"Hey (Y/N) looking good babe'' Seth said, winking at you as you walked past him. You walked a little faster and looked at the floor, ignoring him completely "Great match by the way" He shouted, trying to start a conversation with you "Hey (Y/N) wait up. Just slow down a second, why are you avoiding me?'' Seth shouted as he rushed to catch up with you ''I've been trying to speak to you for weeks now but you never answer me!! Have I done something to offend you?" he asked grabbing hold of your arm and stopping you dead in your tracks

Your body tensed up from his touch and you froze "Please don't touch me Seth" you said weakly

"What is your problem?" Seth asked defensively

"You want to know what my problem is?" you said raising your voice "Seriously? You don't recognize me do you?" you asked 

Seth looked at you blankly "No, should I?" he asked confused

"I'm the girl you bullied at school for being too curvy, the girl's life you made misery for nearly six years!. That's why I'm avoiding you, that's why i can't be around you!! You hurt me Seth, you made my life a living hell" you said 

Seth covered his mouth with his hand and his eyes widened as he finally realized who you were "Oh my god (Y/N)!? I didn't know..........I mean you look so different..........I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, If I could take it all back I would." he replied

"Yeah well now you know!!" you said walking off

"No (Y/N) wait, I don't want you to feel uncomfortable around me because of something I did years ago. I'm not that guy anymore, I've changed. Please don't hate me." Seth said pleading with you "I'm not expecting you to forgive and forget everything that happened, but do you think you could maybe.....give me another chance?" Seth asked, desperately trying to reason with you

"I'll try Seth.....but i can't promise you anything." you said looking at the floor

"Thank you" Seth smiled "I'll do what ever it takes to make it up to you (Y/N) I promise" He added, wrapping his arms around you and pulling you into him

You tensed up at the contact, your body going stiff "I'm not going to hurt you (Y/N) you don't have to be afraid of me" Seth said "Relax" He whispered

You took a deep breath and slowly relaxed into his embrace, resting your head on his chest "There....that wasn't so bad was it?" Seth soothed

It was taking all the strength you had not to pull away from him and run off. But you were determined to give him another chance. You had held onto these negative emotions and feeling for far too long. It was time to let them go and try to move on once and for all.

 


	12. Perfect Match

You'd always been close to Seth Rollins ever since you became a WWE Superstar a year ago. He, Roman and Dean had taken you under their wing when you first debuted and they treated you like a little sister. Seth had helped you with your wrestling skills, Roman had helped you with your strength and fitness and Dean had taught you everything he knows about cutting the perfect promo. Your relationship with each one of them was distinct and unique but you shared a little something special with Seth, he was the closest to you in age and you just clicked from the moment you met. You really cared about him and over the past couple of months you had developed feelings towards him, but you had noticed that he had started acting strange around you, he had been avoiding you and every time he spoke to you it always seemed forced. He wasn't like it with anyone else, in fact he seemed perfectly fine when you weren't around 

\-------------------------------------------------------------- 

[Monday Night Raw]

"Hey Ro" you said as you made your way into Roman's locker room. You noticed Seth sat on the bench, his face turning from a smile to a frown as soon as he saw you

"What's up baby girl" Roman said pulling you into him for a quick hug 

"Hey Seth" you said, looking over to him

"Hey" he mumbled awkwardly before leaving the room

"Are you still gonna tell me there's nothing wrong with him!?" you said once the door clicked shut 

"I hate to say this (Y/N) but I think it's you that he has a problem with" Roman replied 

"Yeah...I worked that out already" you said sadly 

\--------------------------------------------------------------   

All you wanted was for Seth to talk to you, explain to you what you had done wrong. You missed the way he used to be with you, how close you were, the way you would laugh and joke around together. You missed your best friend.

"Alright baby doll?" Dolph asked, breaking you out of your thoughts

"Hey spaghetti head" you said looking over to him

You had grown close to Dolph Ziggler over the past couple of weeks, he was there when you needed someone and in a way he had helped fill the void in your life recently that had been left by Seth. He made you laugh, he was supportive of you and he was a very kind and sweet. You had even confided in him about Seth and he had gave you a shoulder to cry on.

"Spaghetti head!?" Dolph asked narrowing his eyes at you

"Yep, look at it!!" you said flipping his hair with your finger "It look's like someone's emptied a bowl of spaghetti onto your head" you said smirking at him

"Well, we can't all be perfect now can we" he said, pinching your cheek playfully

"Ow!! that hurt" you said frowning at him

"Oh don't be such a wimp" he teased, wrapping his arm around you "So, how have things been?" he asked

"Oh, you know....same as always" you said rolling your eyes at him "How are you?" you asked

"Oh I'm just great" he said in a jolly tone

"You're a goof ball" you said, laughing at him "You got a match tonight?" you asked

"No I've got a night off tonight" he replied

"Then why are you dressed in your ring gear?" you asked, pulling away from him with a confused look on your face

"(Y/N)!!..... i never know when a fan might be near by. I've got to look my best" he said raising an eyebrow.

"And  _that's_ your best?" you said, laughing at him

"What? there's nothing wrong with this" he said gesturing down to his very snug pink ring shorts and black wrestling boots.

Just as you started to laugh Seth walked past, his expression a mixture of hatred, envy and jealousy as he looked towards you and Dolph. 

"I'll see you around spaghetti head. I'm gonna go and see what's wrong with him" you said as you gave Dolph a little wave

"Alright, see you around baby doll" he said walking off

"SETH WAIT!!" you shouted running after him "SETH!!!" you shouted raising your voice a little louder as he ignored you "Hey!!" you said grabbing hold of his arm as you caught up with him

"What do you want (Y/N)?" Seth asked, his voice razor-sharp

"I noticed you looked upset and I wanted to see if you were okay" you replied

"Well you didn't look too concerned to me" he said 

"What?" you asked

"You looked happy enough just now with Dolph" he said moving his arm away from you

"Well I obviously  _am_  concerned otherwise I wouldn't be stood here right now asking if you are okay, would I!?" you replied

"Just leave me alone (Y/N)" Seth mumbled walking off in a huff

\-------------------------------------------------------------- 

[A week later]

You hadn't seen or even spoke to Seth since your 'disagreement' and you were hanging out with Dolph in catering, attempting to make his hair look at least a little presentable, when you saw him walk into the room. He walked past you and got himself some food, offering you a weak smile as you caught his eye.

"I'm gonna go and sit with Seth" you said as you gave his hair one last stroke

"Okay" he said, tapping you on the hip

"Hi Sethie" you said, hoping he was in a better mood than what he was the last time you tried to speak to him

"You and him look very  _cosy_ " Seth replied

"Yeah he's a sweetheart" you said looking over to Dolph "Even if he is a SPAGHETTI HEAD" you added, making sure to say it loud enough so that Dolph could hear you from where he was standing

"I HEARD THAT!!" Dolph shouted making you giggle and poke your tongue out at him

"So, what's up?" you said sitting down in the chair beside Seth

"Not much" he said shrugging his shoulders at you

"What you got there?" you asked looking down at the food he had on his plate

"Mac n' Cheese" he mumbled, he hadn't took his eyes off Dolph since you sat down beside him and he was still being a little sour with you

"Mmmm let me have some" you said tugging at the fork he had in his hand

"There's plenty more up there if you want some" he said pulling his fork away from you

"But your food always tastes better" you said pouting as you looked up at him "SETH!!" you shouted, snapping him out of his gawk

"What?" he asked in an irritated tone of voice, turning his head around to look at you for a second

"What the hell is wrong with you!?" you asked, frowning at him "You've been really weird with me lately" you added

"Look....(Y/N) if you want to annoy someone, go and annoy lover boy over there" he said pointing over to Dolph "Because I really can not deal with you right now" he said, looking down at his plate 

You got up out of your chair slowly and walked away from him, leaving the catering area. You could feel your eyes start to swell up with tears as you walked through the backstage area. Seth had never spoken to you like that before and it really upset you.

\-------------------------------------------------------------- 

[The next day]

You were determined to sort things out with Seth, this whole 'situation' between you had gone on for too long and you decided to confront him about it once and for all. You approached Seth's RV and knocked on the door.

"Go away (Y/N)" Seth said, opening the door to you after 5 minutes of you banging persistently

"Can't do that I'm afraid" you said, pushing past him, you were not going leave until he had given you an explanation

"Ugh!! why can't you just leave me alone?" Seth said, running his hands through his hair as he followed you into the RV

"Why should I, what have I done to you exactly? You hardly say a word to me anymore and when you do it's always about Dolph. I miss you Seth, I miss the way we used to be" you confessed

"You don't need me anymore, not now you've got Dolph" Seth replied

"Dolph's my friend and we have a laugh but.....it's not the same as what we have; what we had" you replied "Please Seth just tell me what i've done to upset you so i can put it right. I don't want to loose you, you're my best friend" you said, lifting your head up to look at him as tears started to fall from your eyes.

"(Y/N) no...don't cry" Seth said as he rushed over to you "Come here" he said wrapping his arms around you "None of this is your fault okay?" he said, rubbing your back "I've been acting childish, and i'm sorry.......i like you a lot. I've liked you for a while, and I know I should of told you, but you got with Dolph and I was angry and-" he said rocking you back and forth in his arms

"Wait, what!?" you asked cutting him of as you pulled away from him slightly "You think I'm with Dolph!?" you asked

Seth nodded his head  

"I'm not with Dolph!! we're just friends and we've never been anything more than that." you explained ''And you could of told me how you felt about me instead of avoiding me like you have been" you said, placing your hand on your hip

"I know. I should have, but I was scared that you didn't feel the same way, so I thought that if I distanced myself from you, if I made you hate me, if I pushed you away, maybe my feelings towards you would ease off a bit" Seth admitted

"And did it work?" you asked

"No. Every time I see you with Dolph I get really jealous. Not being around you has only made me want you even more" he confessed, looking down at the floor 

"Can I tell you a secret?" you asked grabbing hold of his hands

"Yeah" Seth said

"I like you too" you said squeezing his hands slightly ''Have done for ages''

Seth lifted his head up to look at you and a warm smile spread across his face. "Really?" he asked 

"Yes really" you said smiling back at him. Seth lifted you up in the air and span you around, you wrapped your arms around his neck, laughing lightly

"I'm never letting you go again" Seth whispered in your ear as he held you tight to him

"Ditto" you said as rested your head on his shoulder

 


	13. Apology

**\-------------------------------**

**Based on this request by anonymous:**

\-------------------------------

"Hey baby" Seth said, throwing his arms around you

"Hey" you said kissing him on the lips

Seth's face dropped as he pulled away from you "Why do you smell of cologne?" he asked

"Oh Dean was hugging me earlier" you replied

"Why was he hugging you?" Seth asked sharply

"He was saying hi, he was just being friendly that's all" you answered

"Yeah whatever" Seth replied, walking off

"What's that supposed to mean?" you asked following him

"I just don't like him touching you okay!!'' Seth admitted

''So, what do you want me to do exactly? Do you just want me to stop hugging people is that it?" you asked, crossing your arms across your chest

"That's not what i said" Seth argued

"So, it's just Dean that you've got a problem with then?" you asked

"I know what he's like (Y/N) he's a flirt and he's ruthless, when he wants something he gets it" Seth said

"And you think that he wants me?" you asked

"Yeah i think he does actually" Seth replied

You sighed heavily and walked over to him "Seth listen to me. You don't have to worry about Dean. I'm  _yours,_  I love _you_ , and i would never even look at another man, so stop worrying alright?" you said looking up at him

"Okay.....i'm sorry. l just got jealous sometimes, i can't help it" Seth said as he wrapped his arms around you

\-------------------------------------------------------

[The next day]

You were sat at home relaxing on the couch with Seth when your phone buzzed. You picked it up and saw that you had received a text from Dean

_Hi sweetheart. I'm at home alone, fancy keeping me company? ;-)_

You couldn't help but smirk at the text as you read it

"What?" Seth asked noticing the expression on your face

"Oh nothing it's just Dean being silly" you replied, placing your phone back down beside you

"Not gonna answer him?" Seth asked

"Nope" you replied

You could hardly believe what you had just read. Seth was right, maybe he had a good reason to be suspicious of Dean after all 

[A few hours later]

Seth was still suspicious about the text you had received earlier and when you got up to use the bathroom he seized the opportunity to scan through your phone to see exactly what it was that made you smile.

"What are you doing?" you asked as you walked back into the room

Seth looked up at you "When were you going to tell me about you and Dean?" He asked

You looked at him confused "What are you talking about?" 

"Don't play dumb with me, I've seen the text he sent you. Was everything you said to me last night a lie?" Seth asked

"You think i'm cheating on you, with Dean, because of that text message! Seriously?" you said defending yourself

"You know what!! I thought you had more respect for me than that. I thought that after all these years we've spent together you would of least have the decency to tell me the truth." Seth said getting up off the couch and walking towards the door

"I  _am_  telling you the truth. Me and Dean are just friends!!" you said following him

"JUST STOP! SAVE IT.......I'M GOING TO STAY AT A HOTEL TONIGHT. SO YOU CAN GO AND RUN TO DEAN, BECAUSE ME AND YOU ARE OVER!!!!." Seth shouted as he walked out the door, slamming it shut behind him

\-------------------------------------------------------    

[The next morning]

You hadn't moved from your bed since Seth walked out on you the previous night. You had buried yourself under the sheets in a desperate attempt to try and get sleep but it didn't work. You couldn't sleep without him by yourself anway.

"(Y/N) you home?" a voice shouted from downstairs, making you jump. It was Seth you recognized his voice straight away. You didn't respond to him though, you didn't want to speak to him, you didn't even want to see his face. You had locked yourself in the bedroom and you had no intention of coming out. "(Y/N)? YOU HERE?" Seth shouted, his voice getting louder as he made his way up the stairs "(Y/N)?" Seth said as he attempted to open the bedroom door, only to find it locked "(Y/N) open the door'' Seth said turning the door knob a couple of times "Please come on, i know you're in there" Seth pleaded, putting his ear to the door

"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!!" you shouted

"(Y/N) you're worrying me now....come on. You can either open the door or i can kick it down" Seth said growing concerned

"ALRIGHT JUST WAIT A SECOND!!" you shouted in frustration as you got off the bed and walked towards the door. You looked down at the floor as you opened it, still refusing to look at him "What do you want?" you asked

Seth moved closer to you "Look at me (Y/N)" he said, placing a finger, lifting your head up. You avoided eye contact with him the best you could as tears began to build up in your eyes"I'm so sorry" Seth soothed in a gentle tone as he stroked your cheek "Please look at me baby" Seth pleaded. You caught his gaze for a second and as soon as your eyes met tears began to fall from your eyes. "No! no, no baby don't cry" Seth said, wiping away your tears with his fingers

"Why are you here?" you asked, your voice breaking slightly 

"I've come to apologize to you. When i got to my hotel room last night i phoned Dean and he confirmed that there was nothing going on between the two of you. I should have believed you, I'm so sorry. I don't want to loose you, please say you'll take me back?" Seth pleaded wrapping his arms around you.

You sighed and starred up at him, so many thoughts and emotions were rushing through your head and your heart was racing. You could see the longing and want in Seth's eyes as he waited for you to respond to him "I'll do anything (Y/N) i'll get down on my knees and beg you if that's what it takes" Seth said desperately

Without saying a word you wrapped your arms around his waist and rested your head on his chest. He held you tightly, almost as if he was scared to let go "I love you Seth. But you really hurt me" you said softly

"Give me another chance (Y/N) please" Seth said as he stroked your back

You looked up at him and nodded your head "Okay" you said softly, 

"Oh thank you so much baby. God i love you so much" Seth said as he showered your face with kisses


	14. First Time

**\-------------------------------**

**Based on this request by anonymous:**

\-------------------------------

Seth walked you to your hotel room and lent up against the wall as you swiped the key and unlocked the door

"Can i come in?" He asked

"I don't know Seth, it's getting pretty late" you said, hesitating slightly as you realized what he was after

"Please (Y/N)" Seth said, his face sulky

"Fine" you said giving in to him

You both made your way into the room and you placed your handbag down on a nearby table. Seth walked up behind you and wrapped his arms around you

"I don't want our night to end just yet" He whispered as he kissed along your neck

Your head fell back and you bit down on your bottom lip as his hands fondled your body through your clothing. He started to grind his hips into you from behind and you could feel his erection pushing against you. As you shut your eyes your mind was consumed with conflicted thoughts, you wanted him more than anything, but at the same time you were scared. You were a virgin and you weren't sure if you were ready for this yet.

"I need you (Y/N)" Seth whispered, nibbling at you ear lobe. His words sent a shiver down your spine with both excitement and fear and you knew that you couldn't keep your abstinence a secret from him any longer.

''Wait a second Seth, i need to tell you something" you said turning around to face him

A look of concern came over Seth's face and you hesitated for a moment as you tried to figure out the best way to tell him "Um.....i'm not really sure how to say this. But i thought you should know before things go any further." you said "So i've never really.....What i'm trying to say is" you were stumbling over your words as they left your mouth and Seth stopped you mid sentence, brushing his lips over yours

"It's fine (Y/N) you don't have to say it" Seth said kissing your lips lightly "We don't have to have sex if you don't want to. Your first time should be special." he said, his hands resting on your shoulders

He was right, you were both drunk and it probably wasn't the best time, but you trusted him more than anything. You felt secure when you were with him and you knew he would never hurt you "No, Seth. I want to" you said, looking up at him 

"Okay.....but if at any time you want me to stop, just tell me and i will" he said wrapping his arms around your waist and lifting you up, carrying you over to the bed. He slowly lowered you down onto the bed and propped himself up onto his elbows, holding your gaze "You're so beautiful" he said as he steadily rid you of your clothing before removing his own. He captured your lips with his before kissing his way down your body, you were tingling with anticipation as his kisses trailed down from your collarbone onto your left breast. He nibbled lightly on your nipple and you moaned softly at the sensation. Seth's kisses continued to make there way south and your back arched as he left light pecks across your abdomen and below your navel. Once he reached your pelvis he stopped and took a moment, looking up at you. "Are you sure about this?" he asked

"Yes" you replied smiling softy as you looked up at him

Seth reached into the pocket of his jacket and pulled out a condom and some lube, he slid the rubber on and lubed it up, rubbing the tip of his cock up against your entrance. He lent forwards and cupped your face "I'll be gentle, i promise" he soothed pressing his lips up against yours as he slowly entered you inch by inch, keeping a close eye on your face for any signs of pain

"Fuck" you whinced as his length filled you

"Are you okay? do you want me to stop?" Seth asked

"No just give me a minute" you said as your walls adjusted to him

You were tight, extremely tight, and he knew it wouldn't take long for him to come. He started to shower your face and neck with kisses as he waited for your body to accommodate him. "Let me know when i can move" he whispered

You grabbed hold of Seth's back for support and you gave him the go ahead. He started to move in and out of you slowly and carefully and with each thrust your body relaxed more and pleasure started to take over.

"Shit (Y/N) you feel so good" Seth purred, starting to pick up the pace. His hands made there way between your legs and he started to massage your clit, eager to increase your pleasure. "I can't hold on much longer babe" Seth panted "You're so tight" he added as he rubbed your clit a little rougher and faster

"Shit Seth" you cried digging your nails into his back as your body started to spasm from his touch

Seth's pace sped up even more and his thrust's became more erratic as he grew closer to his orgasm "Fuck (Y/N)!!" Seth moaned as he reached his peak emptying his load into the condom. This whole experience was new to you but you loved how you had managed to make him scream out your name in pleasure. Seth stopped moving but he remained inside of you as you built up towards your own climax. He watched your body carefully as you started to shake underneath him and he knew you were close. "That's it baby, let it go" Seth encouraged, his hands doing all the work for you

Your back arched and your eyes shut tight as you rode out your high. You eventually opened your eyes and smiled up at Seth who gave you a soft smile. He pulled out of you gently and disposed of the condom in a nearby bin. He laid down beside you on the bed and pulled you into him, holding you in his arms. A smile spread across your face as you burrowed into him. You had never felt so happy before, so satisfied.

"Thank you" you whispered as your body curled up against his

"What for?" Seth asked

You had gave yourself to him, you had trusted him to be your first and as far as Seth was concerned it was him who should have been thanking you.

"For finally making me feel complete" you whispered, turning around to look at him

"Well, get used to that feeling baby, because i'm not going anywhere" Seth soothed, stroking your face lightly

You smiled at him and nestled your head into his chest before drifting off into a deep sleep


	15. Daddy's Little Girl

**\-------------------------------**

**Based on this request by anonymous:**

\-------------------------------

It was beautiful sunny friday afternoon and you decided to go to the local park with your daughter to make the most of the weather. Just as you walked in you heard someone calling your name

"(Y/N)?. (Y/F/N) is that you?" a familiar voice asked from behind you

You turned around and nearly fell backwards with shock. It was Seth Rollins your old boyfriend from years ago, you and him had got together when you were in still in school and you hadn't seen him in over five years. "Oh Hi. What are you doing here?" you asked

"Well, i had a few days off so i thought i'd check out my old neighborhood, you know see if i can't run into some old flames" he said, laughing

You rolled your eyes at him "Still, the same old Seth i see" you said

"Oh it's so good to see you again, how long has it been now 5 -6 years?" he said

"About 5 yeah" you replied

"Wow. So what have you been up too?" he asked

Before you could reply your daughter ran up to you and grabbed hold of your leg, standing behind you as she peeked up at Seth "Hey there little lady, what's your name?" Seth said softly, noticing your daughter shyly standing behind you

She looked up at you for comfort and you stroked her back "It's okay, go on" you said, encouraging her to speak to him

She moved forward slowly and Seth crouched down to her level "My name is Cindy" she said

"Well, it's nice to meet you Cindy my name is Seth" He said extended a hand out to her

She took hold of his hand and shook it roughly as Seth laughed at her softly "So, how old are you sweetheart?" Seth asked

"I'm five" she replied confidently as she warmed up to him

Seth stood back up and his expression suggesting his brain was working overtime, he looked at you, then Cindy, then at you again. You could tell he was doing mental math in his head and to be honest it wasn't hard to see the resemblance between them, she had his dark hair, eyes and cheeky smile, even some of his personality traits. She was in many ways a mini version of him.

"Why don't you go and play for a while poppet" you said, knowing you had to talk to Seth alone

Cindy did what you said and Seth sat himself down on a nearby bench, visibly shocked. You followed him and sat down next to him "She's mine isn't she?" He asked

You didn't verbally respond to him but nodded your head. "Why didn't you tell me?" he asked as his eyes focused on a playing Cindy

"We were so young when I got pregnant and we had already split up by the time i found out. I was going to tell you but then your WWE career took off and i didn't want to hold you back so i just decided it was best to keep it to myself" you confessed

"But i'm her father! i have the right to know she exists." Seth replied

"You're right and I'm sorry......i only did what i thought was best" you explained

"Does she even know about me?" Seth asked

"What do you mean?" you replied

"Well does she know who her Dad is, does she ever ask about me?" Seth said

"I've always tried to be as truthful as possible. I told her that her Dad was a very busy man and that he loves her very much and that she will meet him one day" you answered

"I want her to know me, i want to be her Dad i want to be a part of her life.'' Seth said, taking his eyes off Cindy for a moment to look at you ''(Y/N) she's a part off me and i can't just walk away from her now i know about her."

"I wasn't expecting you to Seth.........look just give me a minute okay" you said, standing up and making your way over to your daughter

Seth watched on as you spoke to her for a moment, his face lighting up with a smile when Cindy came running towards him with her arms wide open "Daddy!!" she shouted as she bounded towards him

Seth picked her up and held her close to his chest as you made your way back to the bench and sat down beside them, looking on as they embraced. Seth looked over to you "What did you tell her?" he whispered

"I told her that her Daddy's come home" you replied with a soft smile

Seth smiled back at you and stroked the top of Cindy's head "Did you see me Daddy? i was on the swing" Cindy asked, excitedly

"Yeah i saw you baby, i was watching you the whole time." Seth replied in a soothing tone

Cindy smiled at him and got down, running back over to the play area "She look's like me" Seth said, his voice quivering slightly with emotion

"She's your mini-me, that's for damn sure" you replied

Seth chuckled and put his arm around you "I meant what i said about wanting to be in her life." he said

"I know you did" you replied

"You know i never stopped loving you, breaking up with you all those years ago was one of the biggest mistakes of my life." Seth said as he kissed your forehead

"And keeping Cindy a secret from you was one of mine." you replied

"How about we start again?" he asked "We were so young the first time around, we didn't even know what love was. It would be different this time - better, we could be a family, you, me and Cindy. What do you say?" Seth asked

You looked up at him and kissed him softly on the lips "I would love that" you said

"So would i" he replied kissing you again as you both sat there and watched your daughter play.


	16. Bubbles Of Pleasure

Seth was due back home any minute and you decided to take a quick bath while he was out. You filled the bath tub up with just the right amount of water and sighed as you got in, the hot water surrounded your body and relaxing your muscles as you inhaled the smell of the bath cream. The soap suds coating your skin as the bubbles sat on the surface of the water. You laid out flat and rested your head in between the taps, shutting your eyes as you let your body soak.

"I'm back baby. Where are you?"

You opened your eyes "I'm in the bathroom, I'm just taking a bath"

You closed your eyes again and didn't even realize Seth had come in until you heard him place his hand in the water to test the temperature "Mind if I join you?"

You sat up and made room for him as he stripped down naked and stepped into the bath, lifting you up a little as he slid in behind you, his legs stretched out around yours as your back rested up against his chest. He started to bath you, the hot water cleansing your body as the soapy sponge glided over your skin

"Mmmm this is nice" he whispered. His mouth pressed up against your ear as you tilted your head back, resting it on his shoulder. One of his hands joined with yours as his other hand started to caress your right breast, his mouth nipping and sucking on your neck as you let out a sharp gasp

"Touch me" you whispered, desperate for more contact

You could feel him smirk up against your skin and his hand started to travel further down your body, resting in between your legs as he started to rub your clit with his thumb, his fingers teasing your folds before pushing there way into you, as his thumb moved in a circular motion against your clit. Your breath began to hitch and you started to grind your ass up against his member as your moans increased in volume. Once he felt your walls start to tighten around his fingers he pulled them out of you and you groaned at the lack of contact.

"Not yet baby. I want you to come with me inside of you" he said as he pushed your legs apart, placing them onto the sides of the bath tub as he pushed into you, his swift thrusts causing the water to splash around as he drove himself in and out of you at a rapid pace

"Oh fuck" you moaned as he hit just the right spot with each thrust

"You feel so damn good" he whimpered, his hands gripping your hips as the water splashed onto your chest

"Mmmm Seth. Yes!!" you moaned, clinging onto his hair as he continued to work you towards your peak. You knew you were getting closer by the second and your stomach began to knot, your combined moans echoing off the bathroom walls as the water swayed beneath you. His lips connected with yours as you both reached your climax, your body shuddering with pleasure as he pulled out of you and slid back behind you. So much for a quick bath 


	17. Protect You From Harm

**\-------------------------------**

**Based on this request by anonymous:**

\-------------------------------

You sat backstage in Seth's locker room, watching the TV screen in front of you, your hand gently caressing your baby bump as you watched Seth's segment with Brock Lesnar. In just a few short months, you would be welcoming your first child into the world and both you and Seth couldn't wait for the baby to arrive. He had been very protective of you since you got pregnant and he had only told a few people, insisting that it was for your own safety. His female fans could get pretty crazy sometimes and he wanted to make sure you were safe, especially now you were carrying his child.

''Hey can I come in?'' You turned your attention away from the TV screen to see Roman standing in the doorway, a friendly smile spread across his face

''Sure'' you replied with a smile of your own ''I'm just watching Seth's segment''

Roman came into the room and grabbed a chair, sitting down beside you ''Not long to go now huh?'' he said, gesturing to your fairly large baby bump

''Nope. Only two more months'' you replied, turning your attention back to the TV screen for a moment

''So, do you and Seth know if it's a boy or girl yet?'' Roman asked

''Yeah it's a boy'' you replied

Roman was just about to respond to you but he fell silent as his attention turned to the TV screen. Brock had whispered something to his advocate Paul Heyman and your name had been mentioned.  You could tell by Seth's expression that it wasn't scripted. Brock was playing dirty, going off script as he told Paul what to say.

''Oh Seth. You're going wish you never cashed in that Money In The Bank briefcase and took that Championship from my client Brock Lesnar'' Heyman jeered ''Because now you've pissed him off and he's about to make your life a living hell'' he added with a sinister laugh

''Oh yeah? I'd like to see you try, I'm the WWE World Heavyweight Champion, I'm the best this business has to offer and when we step in the ring together, I'm gonna show you exactly why'' Seth said, stepping up to Lesnar, he was sticking to the script, trying his best to get the segment back on course, but Brock had other ideas

''As I was saying before'' Heyman continued ''I doubt (Y/N) will appreciate me beating her boyfriend into a pulp. Especially now that she's pregnant'' The crowd fell silent and Seth's anger was written all over his face, his body noticeably shaking as he tried his best to control himself ''Wouldn't it be a shame if you weren't there to protect her anymore. I mean Brock might have to take your place'' he mocked

Brock took the microphone from Paul, a sick smirk spreading across his face ''Then your baby will be calling me Daddy'' he added

That was the last straw, Seth completely lost it, throwing himself at Brock, his fists flying into his face over and over again as several referee's ran to the ring and tried to pull him away, but to no avail. ''DON'T YOU EVER FUCKING TALK ABOUT MY GIRL AGAIN!!'' Seth shouted, his teeth baring with as he got to his feet and started to kick Brock violently in the ribs. ''IF YOU SO MUCH AS FUCKING LOOK AT HER I'LL KILL YOU!!'' he raged as his foot continued to slam into him. 

Paul Heyman was watching on from ringside, unsure of what to do as Roman stood up and left the room, appearing in front of your eyes a few minutes later as he ran to the ring and got control of Seth, holding him back, dragging him up the ramp.

You wanted to leave the room and look for him, calm him down, but you had to think of the safety of your baby first, so you decided to just stay where you were and wait for him to come to you.

''You need to calm down bro'' You could hear Roman's voice outside the room and you got to your feet just as they both walked through the door. Seth rushed over to you, wrapping his arms around you, rocking you back and forth as he kissed you on the forehead

''I don't want anything bad to ever happen to you or our baby (Y/N) I'd never forgive myself if you got hurt'' Seth whispered, his voice shaking slightly

''I fine babe, everything's okay'' you replied as Roman left the room

''I know but I just worry that I'll let you down. What if I'm not a good dad? What if our baby boy grows up to hate me? I'm hardly going to be around and he's never gonna see me.......I just want to make you both happy, give you everything you could ever want and need in life and I promise you now that I will never let anyone hurt you or our little boy. I'd rather die then let anyone destroy the two people that I love the most in this world.'' Seth was rambling, still high on adrenaline

''Seth listen to me'' you said, cupping his face in your hands ''Parenting doesn't come with a manual and there's no right or wrong way to do it, and i'm just as worried as you are about messing up or doing something wrong. I love you and our little boy will love you too, weather you see him all the time or not. You're his Daddy,  _you_ and nothing will ever change that, you're connected by blood and you will share a bond that no one else can ever match.'' you said, lightly kissing him on the lips

Seth let out a sigh and a small smile spread across his face, his hand reaching down to rub your belly ''I love you buddy'' he said 

Just at that moment your baby kicked and you and Seth both laughed as you looked at each other ''We love you too daddy'' you replied


	18. Stolen Moments

**\-------------------------------**

**Based on this request by anonymous:**

\-------------------------------

You tip-toed down the hallway while keeping a look out in all directions. You we're going to meet up with Wade in his locker room and you didn't want anyone to see you go in there. You and Wade were 'friend's with benefits' and you would meet up in secret whenever you could. You both knew what you were doing was wrong and Wade had a girlfriend, but what had started out as just a bit of fun had now escalated into something more, and you were in love with him.

''Stop it you're going to give me a hickey!!'' you shrieked as Wade started to suck and nip on your neck

''I'm just letting everyone know that your taken'' he replied

''I'm not taken Wade, you have to leave your girlfriend for that to happen'' you snapped

Wade had been promising to leave his girlfriend for months now and his constant excuses for not being able to leave her were starting to annoy you. ''I told you (Y/N), I've got to wait for the right time'' Wade sighed

You pushed him away from you and he reached out to pull you closer to him but you slapped his hands away ''You've been waiting for the right time to tell her for six months now. I'm starting to feel like you don't want to break up with her at all'' you argued

''Off course I want to break up with her, it's just hard. With my schedule, I don't get to see her for weeks or sometimes months, and when I do see her she's all over me'' Wade explained

''Oh I get it now. You're getting sex from both of us so why change anything right?'' you answered

''No, that's not how it is at all, I-

''Just leave it Wade'' you shouted as you left his room

You hurried back to your own locker room and threw all your clothes into your suitcase, eager to get to your hotel room and as far away from Wade as you could. You almost ran to the parking lot, moving as fast as your feet would take you, and you didn't even notice that your best friend Seth had been calling after you until you saw him run in front of you.

''(Y/N) are you ignoring me or something?'' Seth asked as he stopped you

''No. Why?'' you replied as you side stepped him and continued to walk towards you car

''I've been calling your name and you didn't stop'' Seth replied

''I didn't hear you that's all'' you said, still distracted from your earlier conversation with Wade

''Would you just stop for a second and talk to me'' Seth begged as he grabbed hold of your arm

''Okay, I'm listening'' you said. You had completely forgot about the hickey that Wade had left on your neck and Seth noticed it almost immediately, pointing at it with his finger as you stood still

''Is that a hickey?'' Seth asked. You and Wade would never usually leave hickeys on each others neck and you were careful to try and keep your 'relationship' a secret from your co-workers.

''It's nothing'' you lied placing your suitcase into the boot of your car

''Yes it is, that's a hickey. I'm not stupid (Y/N)'' Seth insisted

''OKAY SO IT'S A HICKEY!! HAPPY NOW'' you shouted

''Whoa take it easy I was only asking!'' Seth said, holding his hands up in the air in surrender

Seth was one of your best friends and you had never shouted at him like that. Wade had managed to turn you into an angry, unpleasant person and you hated him for it. You had never intended to have feelings for him and now it had happened and you were a complete mess because of it.

''I'm sorry'' you uttered

''Come here'' Seth said, pulling you into him for a hug ''You can talk to me you know, if something's bothering you'' Seth added

''I wish I could Seth'' you replied as you pulled away from him and got into your car.

\-------------------------------------------------------

You were laying on your bed in your hotel room and you couldn't stop thinking about Wade. You weren't convinced that he would ever leave his girlfriend for you and you started to feel like you were just being used by him. The close friendship you once shared with him was now gone and all you had in it's place was stolen moments, empty promises and lies.

-KNOCK-KNOCK-

Someone was knocking on your door and you were convinced it was Wade, with another excuse up his sleeve ''GO AWAY WADE I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ANY MORE OF YOUR EMPTY EXCUSES'' you yelled

''UM IT'S NOT WADE IT'S SETH''  _Shit_  you thought, panic setting in ''SO ARE YOU GONNA LET ME IN OR NOT?'' Seth yelled through the door

You pulled yourself off the bed and slowly walked towards the door to let him in. ''What's going on?'' Seth asked as soon as the door was opened

Your phone beeped before you could answer him and you picked it up to see that Wade had sent you a message:

_Things were never supposed to get serious between us (Y/N) and you knew I had a girlfriend when we started this whole friends with benefits arrangement. I'm not prepared to end things with her after 5 years and especially not for something with you that started out as just a bit of fun. I'm sorry xx_

You couldn't believe what you were reading and you hated Wade for 'breaking up' with you over a text and not to your face, it was time to tell Seth the truth.

''Me and Wade have been sleeping together for few months now'' you confessed as you sat back down on your bed

''What? but I thought he had a girlfriend'' Seth said, clearly confused

''He does'' you replied ''And he promised me that he would break up with her but he didn't'' you explained

''So, wait a second, let me get this straight. Are you too having an affair or......''

''No it was more of a friend's with benefits kind of thing'' you interrupted

''Was?'' Seth asked

''Yeah. The text I just read was him telling me that he's not going to leave his girlfriend for me and that everything's over between us'' you said sadly

Seth sat down beside you on the bed and reached for your hand ''(Y/N) you're one of my best friends and I care about you, but you have to know that what you did was really stupid right?'' Seth asked as he placed your hand in his ''I mean it's just wrong on so many levels'' he added

''I know that Seth. I'm not stupid, and i'm not proud of what I did either but I've fallen in love with him'' you admitted

Seth sighed loudly and ran his fingers through his hair ''You have no idea how much I hate hearing you say that'' Seth admitted

You turned around to face him and you starred at him blankly, hoping he would clarify on his admission

''Why?'' you asked, already knowing the answer but wanting to here him say it

''Because I love you (Y/N). I've loved you for years'' Seth replied


	19. To Shy To Say I Love You

**——————————————————————————————–**

**Based on this request by anonymous:**

——————————————————————————————–

It's been two years since you started working at WWE and you remember your first day like it was yesterday, the day you met the man that you were now in love with. You had just been given your script for the night and you were reading over it, lent up against one of the walls backstage when you heard someone clear there throat in front of you. You looked up from your script and there he was, the WWE World Heavyweight Champion himself, Seth Rollins, his dark brown eyes captivating you straight away. After a few seconds of staring at you he finally spoke to you, introducing himself and holding out his hand for you to shake. You gained control of yourself and extended your hand out to him, telling him your name and that you were the new backstage interviewer. He told you it was nice to meet you and that he looked forward to getting to know you and it was from that day onward that he had your heart. 

He was all you could think about but you were too shy to tell him how you felt, convincing yourself that he wouldn't be interested in you; not when he could have any woman he wanted. You would often exchange smiles, a sly look from across the corridor, but nothing in the form of a decent conversation. You didn't know anything about him, you didn't even know what his favorite color was, but you didn't care. He had you at hello and nothing else mattered. You had made a few friends in the women's locker room and whenever he was close by a few of them would try to encourage you to speak to him, nudging your arm, calling his name and then leaving you alone with him, however all their attempts at trying to set you up had failed. You were painfully shy and you ran away from any opportunity you ever had to talk to him. You were scared of making a fool of yourself or saying something stupid. Your brain didn't work properly when you were around him and your legs turned to jelly. 

\-------------------------------------------------

You were sat on a crate backstage, looking through your script for the evenings interview when it happened again, you heard someone clear there throat in front of you and you looked up slowly to find Roman Reigns stood in front of you, a friendly smile on his face.

''Hey. I know we don't really know each other that well but do you think that you could do me a favor?'' he asked

You were a little confused by this, what could he possibly want from you? ''Um well that depends really on what it is'' you stuttered, somehow finding your voice for him

''Well.....you know me and you have an interview tonight?'' Roman stated. You nodded your head, urging him to continue ''Well my mind's gone blank and I've completely forgotten what I'm supposed to say. Do you think you could quickly go through it with me, maybe have a practice or something?'' He asked

''Yeah sure'' you said shuffling the paper in front of you

''Can we do this in my locker room'' Roman asked ''I don't want everyone knowing that I had to ask for help''

''Yeah that's fine'' you said standing up from the crate and following Roman into his locker room

You followed him inside and took a seat on the couch ''Oh just a second.....I've got to get my glasses. I'll be right back'' Roman said, quickly walking out the door

You didn't even know that Roman wore glasses and something about this whole situation struck you as odd, but you waited patiently for him anyway. It had been a few minutes and you were starting to wonder if he was ever going to come back. Just as you were about to give up on waiting for him and leave the door opened, but instead of Roman walking in, it was Seth. He was changed for his match and his title was balanced on his left shoulder, his hair wet and dripping onto his body as his eyes fell on you.

''Oh hi (Y/N). Um is Roman not around?'' he asked

''He um asked me to come here to help him with his script'' you replied

''Um this is a little weird'' Seth stated with a nervous laugh ''You don't think this is a, no it couldn't be-he wouldn't''

''A what?'' you asked nervously

Seth sat down beside you on the couch and your heart began to pound in your chest, the smell of his cologne filling your nostrils as he turned towards you ''I think we've been set up''

''Se-t up?'' you stuttered, your voice failing you again just from being in his presence

''Yeah......i like you (Y/N)'' Seth announced

You were sure that Seth could hear your heart from where he was sitting as it began to pound even harder, your brain trying to process what he just said to you as your body urged you to do something, anything

''I really like you (Y/N) and I have done since the day we met two years ago.....but I wasn't sure that you were even interested in me in that way, so I never told you how I felt''

You desperately wanted to declare your mutual affection towards him, reach out and touch him, kiss him even but your nerves were once again getting the better off you. ''I.....um i''

Seth took hold of your hand, his thumb gently stroking over your knuckles ''If you don't feel the same way it's fine but I just needed to tell you how I felt''

''I do'' you finally managed, internally cursing yourself for getting into such a state

''You do?'' Seth asked a smile spreading across his face

You nodded your head and smiled back at him, all your worries dissolving under his touch as his lips connected with yours and your struggle subsided, your body finally allowing you to do what you've wanted to do since the day you met him.


	20. Stay Away From What's Mine

**——————————————————————————————–**

**Based on this request by sanazebreigns:**

——————————————————————————————–

You and Seth approached Randy house, your hands straightening out the thin material of your dress as you walked towards his front door. You couldn't help but feel a little overdressed for a casual lunch with friends but Seth had insisted that everyone would be dressed up, even opting to wear his own best black suit. You let your dark hair hang down past your shoulders in loose curls and you paired your dress with a silver necklace and a pair of open toe black heels.

''Stop worrying. You look beautiful (Y/N)'' Seth whispered, kissing you on the cheek as he knocked on the door

It took a few minutes for Randy to come to the door and he greeted you both before inviting you inside. Roman, Dean and their other half's were all there and you and Seth greeted them all, along with Randy's girlfriend. Seth was right about the dress code and you were starting to feel a little better about what you were wearing. Randy offered you and Seth a drink and you both followed him into the living area, accepting his offer.

''Thanks'' you said, taking a drink from Randy's hand

''You look nice (Y/N) that dress really suit's you'' Randy complimented

''Thanks Randy'' you say with a smile but that smile soon dissolved when you looked over at Seth, his facial expression less than pleased

''It really compliments your curves. I mean it hugs you in all the right places'' Randy continued

You didn't reply to Randy this time, deciding to just smile politely at him instead, not wanting to encourage him to say anymore as you picked up on Seth's displeasure, your eyes expressing concern as you looked back at Seth for help, causing him to walk over to you, his hands grabbing hold of your waist tightly as he kissed you lightly on your lips before turning around to look at Randy

''She does look great doesn't she'' he said with a slight laugh, obviously overhearing the whole coversation ''And you wanna know something else?'' Seth asked

''What?'' Randy replied

''I get to peel this dress off her when we get home and see what's underneath'' Seth answered, not even bothering to look at Randy as his fingers dug further into the skin on your waist, pulling you towards him for a passionate kiss

Things were more than a little awkward between the three of you after that and you were relieved when you and Seth finally left to go home, the whole car journey home consisting of Seth moaning about Randy flirting with you, even though you didn't see it like that, trying your best to convince him that he was just being friendly. By the time you had got back home and the car pulled into the driveway, you were starting to lose your patience and decided to try and keep your distance from him, making your way into your house, leaving him alone on the driveway as you stepped inside and kicked off your heels.

''(Y/N)!! I'm taking to you!!'' Seth yelled as he followed you inside

''Oh Seth can you please just drop it now?'' you begged

''Drop it?''

''Yes drop it. All you've been talking about the whole way home is Randy!!'' you yelled

''Well I think you're wrong. He wasn't just being friendly (Y/N) he was flirting with you!!'' Seth replied

''You know what Seth. We're not going to agree on this one so why don't we just leave it yeah?'' you suggested walking into the kitchen to attempt to calm down, leaning up against the kitchen counter, your hands resting on the counter top as you took a few deep breaths

''I'm sorry baby'' Seth's arms wrapped around your stomach and you could feel his chest pressed up against your back, his head resting on your shoulder as you stood up straight and leaned back into him ''I didn't mean to upset you. I just got jealous I guess'' Seth said, swaying you back and forth in his arms

You turned around and placed your hands around his neck ''That's alright baby'' you whispered

''I meant what I said though'' Seth replied ''You know about taking this off'' he stated, tugging at the material on your dress

''Well that's to bad because I'm going for a shower'' you replied, patting him on the chest before making your way upstairs and into the bathroom

By the time you had finished your shower and got changed into your night clothes, Seth was already waiting for you, laid out on the top of the bed with his head resting on a pillow

''I hope you're not waiting for something to happen because you're not getting any tonight'' you said plumping the pillows on your side of the bed as Seth sat up, grabbing the pillow from behind his head and throwing it in your direction. You gasped, your mouth wide open with shock as you picked up a pillow and started to hit him with it, starting a pillow fight, the both of you tackling each other on the bed until you got to tired and fell backwards, laughing as you caught your breath ''You can say what you want about Randy but I've heard that he can work magic with that tongue of his'' you teased

''Oh yeah?'' Seth replied straddling you ''I'll show you magic sweetheart'' Seth growled, pulling your pajama shorts down and disappearing between your legs

\----------------------------------------------

You and Seth were making your way into the arena where Raw was going live in a few hours, holding hands as you approached his locker room. You spotted Randy standing up against one of the walls on his phone and you felt Seth's grip tighten around your hand, signaling that he had seen him as well.

''Hey (Y/N)!! Hi Seth'' Randy said, tucking his phone into his pocket and reaching his arms out by his side to gesture for a hug

You reluctantly let go of Seth's hand and walked forward to hug him, noticing that Seth was shaking his head out of the corner of your eye.

''As much as we'd love to stop and chat, me and (Y/N) have got something important to do'' Seth said pulling you away from him and leading you towards his locker room

Once you were inside Seth let out a long sigh and you walked over to him, caressing his chest with your fingers, slowly tracing the outline of his abs through the fabric of his dress shirt ''Seth'' you whispered

''He's doing it on purpose now'' Seth stated ''Only  _I_  know what makes you happy, what your biggest fears and desires are, what you want in life, what makes you smile and what makes you sad. I know you better than anyone else and that's what makes you mine and only mine'' Seth added

''I know you do Seth and I don't want anyone else but you'' you replied, trying your best to put his mind at rest ''You're also the only person who knows how to make me moan like i did last night'' you added, biting down on your bottom lip

''Uh huh. I am aren't I'' Seth replied with a smirk ''And I also know that I could make you wet just with a single touch of my hand'' he purred, picking you up and pressing your body up against the wall of his locker room, making the most of the couple of hours you both had to burn before Raw started.


	21. Age Gap Love

**\-------------------------------**

**Based on this request by anonymous:**

\-------------------------------

You were due to meet Seth after Raw tonight and you had completely lost track of time, getting side tracked in the mall on your way home from work. You rushed home and quickly got changed, throwing you hair up into a messy bun before pulling on some skinny jeans and throwing a sweatshirt over your head, not even bothering with make-up as you left the house and jumped into a taxi. You couldn't believe you had forgot about meeting up with Seth. You hadn't seen him for nearly a week and you missed him like mad. As the taxi pulled into the car park of the arena, excitement washed over you, just the thought of seeing Seth again was bringing a smile to your face. He had agreed to meet you by the back entrance of the arena and that's exactly where you waited for him, awkwardly looking around as you waited, a few members of the crew giving you weird looks as they passed. After 15 minutes of waiting you decided to go inside and look for him, slowly making your way through the large backstage area, scanning ever door for his name. 

Then you spotted him, talking to Dean and Roman a few foot in front of you. A wide smile spread across your face and you rushed over to him. His eyes seem to widen when he saw you and he came towards you quickly, grabbing hold of your shoulders and turning you around, pulling you towards the car park "I thought I told you to wait for me by the back entrance" he hissed, his voice quiet

"I did but I got bored of waiting for you so I thought I'd-"

"You thought you'd what (Y/N)? This is my work place, you can't just wander around backstage!!" Seth said

You gave him a confused look, tugging at the hem of your sweatshirt as his eyes burned into you. He was acting like he was ashamed of you and you suddenly felt self conscious about what you were wearing. All the women he worked with always looked so beautiful and immaculately dressed and he seemed to want to get you as far away from his work place as he could, urging you towards the car park and into his car. He seemed pissed off and most of the car journey to the hotel was silent. You wanted to say something to him but you were afraid of starting an argument with him so you stayed quiet. You had missed him so much and you never expected him to act like this when you finally got to see each other again. You thought that he would at least kiss or hug you but he had hardly even looked at you since he ushered you out of the arena like some crazed fan.

"Seth w-what's wrong?" you finally managed to ask

He didn't verbally reply to you, shrugging his shoulder instead. Not another word was said and you both arrived at the hotel. Seth insisted that you went ahead of him and waited outside the door as he checked you both in. Tears were starting to form in your eyes as you stood in the elevator. Seth had never been this way with you before, he had always been so kind and sweet to you and you couldn't help but wonder what you had done wrong, your feet scuffing across the hotel corridor carpet as you approached your room and waited outside for him. As he approached you he looked down at the ground, frowning as he swiped the room key and opened the door, throwing his suitcase down onto the bed and shutting the door behind him. You didn't want to argue with him but you needed to know what was wrong with him and you couldn't stand the tense atmosphere anymore.

"Please tell me what's wrong Seth" you begged

He made eyes contact with you for the first time in what felt like hours and he let out a long sigh, his eyes roaming over you outfit as he opened his mouth to say something before shutting it again and shaking his head

"Are you ashamed of being seen with me is that it?" you asked, suddenly realizing that he didn't approve of the way you were dressed

He ran his fingers through his hair and his eyes suddenly softened once he saw tears start to fall from your eyes "(Y/N) it's not you....it-it's just that I'm the WWE World Heavyweight Champion and I have a-well I have a reputation to keep and..."

"And what? I'm suddenly cramping your style?'' you argued ''I'm sorry that I'm not dressed up but I've just come home from work and I didn't really have a lot of time to spare to get dressed up for you. Besides, you're supposed to love me for me Seth" 

"I do I-I just-"

"WHAT! YOU JUST WHAT?" you yelled

He looked down at the ground and ran his hand over his face "When you behave like this it makes me realize just how immature you still are!!" he replied

"Excuse me? Immature! So you're ashamed of me because I'm 9 years younger than you?" you questioned

"Yeah. Well, no that's not what I'm saying''

''This is unbelievable. I can't believe this. You told me you loved me and if anything  _you're_ the one being immature right now. Making me feel bad for what I'm wearing.......you fucking asshole......I've been counting down the days until I saw you again and I couldn't keep the smile off my face when I saw you, I just wanted to hold you, kiss you and tell you how much I had missed you and all I got back in return was you shoving me out of the door like some piece of crap'' you argued

''I think you're beautiful (Y/N)" Seth whispered

You shook your head in disbelief, walking towards the hotel room door "No you don't. If you did then you wouldn't have said what you did. I'm obviously an embarrassment to you Seth, so I'm going to leave and let you get on with your life, let you find yourself some trophy girlfriend that won't cramp your style" you shouted as you left the room, slamming the door shut behind you

"(Y/N) PLEASE STOP!!" you could hear Seth calling to you as you reached the elevator but you didn't turn around. You deserved better than this

\-------------------------------------------------------------

[A few days later]

You hadn't spoken to Seth since your argument at the hotel, and you had even deleted his number from your phone. You had attempted to forget all about him, accepting the offer of a date with your co-worker Mike. He had taken you to a fancy restaurant, not far from your house and he was now walking you back home, his hand joined with yours as you chatted with him happily. He was everything you needed after what happened with Seth and he had made you feel like you were the most beautiful girl in the world, complimenting you on your choice of outfit and repeatedly telling you how pretty you were. He walked you to your front door and you came to a stop, fetching your front door keys from your handbag.

"Thank you so much for tonight. I had a really good time" you said as you found the right key on your key chain

"It was my pleasure. I really like you (Y/N) and I'd love to do this again sometime" he replied with a smile

"I'd like that too" you said as you unlocked the door, throwing your arms around him and hugging him as he left a soft kiss on your cheek "I'll see you tomorrow" you giggled, blushing as you pulled away from him

"See you tomorrow" he said with a smile as you made your way inside and waved to him as he walked away, shutting your door and removing your handbag from your shoulder. As you took off your coat you heard a knock at the door.

"What have you forgot? Oh" It wasn't Mike, it was Seth and you weren't sure weather to slam to door in his face or wait for him to explain why he was there, all the memories of your argument suddenly flooding back to you

"Hey. Um can I come in?" Seth asked

"No not really. I've had a busy night and I want to go to bed" you answered

"Oh you mean your little date? Yeah I saw" Seth replied

Had he been watching you all night. What a creep! "What? Are you spying on me!!"

"No. I came here earlier but you weren't in so I waited in my car for you to come back and I saw you coming back with some guy" Seth explained, a hint of jealously in his voice

"So?" you urged

"So....it didn't take you long to move on did it" Seth complained

"Seth what I do with my life is none of your business anymore. You made sure of that" you replied

"I know.....and I'm sorry for what I said. I love you (Y/N) and I should have never treated you the way I did. I hated seeing you with that guy and I just can't seem to let you go.'' Seth admitted

''Yeah? Well It's too late" you said

"No....no It's not. Please just give me one more chance, I promise that I'll never make you feel that way again, I messed up and I'm sorry. Please (Y/N)" Seth begged

You shook your head at him "No"

"Pleas-"

"No!! We're over, i've moved on. Mike makes me feel good about myself, he compliments me, tells me I look good, he makes me feel confident and beautiful. He's everything you're not. I'm happy Seth and if you really loved me like you say you do then you would let me go" you pronounced, shutting the door in his face, leaving him alone of the porch of your house to contemplate his own actions.


	22. Angry Sex

**——————————————————————————————–**

**Based on this request by anonymous:**

——————————————————————————————–

Dating Seth Rollins had it's disadvantages and one of them was having to watch his endless fan girls flirt and throw themselves at him. He had assured you that he wasn't interested in anyone else but you and you believed and trusted him, but sometimes it just got to you, especially when he was on the road for weeks at a time and you were left by yourself. He was due home today and you were getting more and more angry as you waited for him to get back. He had been ignoring all your calls and texts for hours now and you had convinced yourself that he was cheating on you.

''I'm home babe!!'' As soon as you heard Seth's voice you slowly started to make your way downstairs

''Is your phone broke?'' you asked, your arms crossed against your chest as you appeared behind him

''Nice to see you too babe'' Seth replied as he attempted to kiss you, only for you to push him away

''Why didn't you respond to any of my calls or text's?'' you asked, your face displaying all the annoyance and anger you were feeling as Seth took a moment to respond ''Well?'' you pushed

''I was in a business meeting and I had to turn my phone off'' Seth replied

''And then?'' you prompted

''And then what!?'' Seth was either playing dumb, or he genuinely didn't have a clue what you were talking about

''I've been sitting here all day for you to get back, worried and panicking like mad that you were hurt because I couldn't get through to you'' you explained

''I'm sorry. It took longer than I thought and I just lost track of time'' he said as he made his way towards you, trying to hug you

''No. Just leave me alone. This isn't good enough Seth, if you want to fuck some whore then get on with it but at least have the decency to admit it so that I can get on with my life'' you said stepping back from him

''(Y/N) please. I've told you before-''

''Fuck you!!'' you yelled getting into his face

''Oh I plan too'' Seth replied, grabbing hold of you and pushing you up against the nearest wall as his lips attacked yours

''I hate you'' you whined, attempting to push him away

''No you don't'' he replied, tugging at your bottom lip with his teeth, allowing himself access to deepen the kiss as you gasped, his tongue colliding with yours as his hands began to caress your body

You fucking hated him right now and you hated even more that he could do this to you, make you lose all your self control and give in to him from just one kiss.  His hands grabbed hold of your legs, his nails ripping the material of your tights, tearing them away from your skin in one swift movement as he lifted you up, your own nails sinking into the skin on his back. He breaks the kiss and he grabs hold of your hair, pulling it back as he begins to nip at suck on your neck.

''I still fucking hate you'' you groan even though your body is portraying the complete opposite, your hips grinding up against his, his trousers becoming tighter as he grows harder from the contact

''The feelings mutual baby'' he replies as he pulls away from you, tugging down your skirt and panties in one swift motion as you start to pant, your body slumped against the wall for support

He attempts to back off from you, making you wait even longer as a form of punishment, but you had other ideas, grabbing hold of the hem of his shirt and pulling him towards you, your hands disappearing unzipping his fly before disappearing inside, as you begin to stroke his length, teasing him just as much as he was teasing you as you ran your thumb over his tip, enjoying the effect you were having on his as he squirmed from your touch.

''You're such a fucking bitch'' Seth growled suddenly taking hold of your wrists and pinning your hands up above your head with one hand as he released himself with the other, tugging his trousers and pants off, positioning himself at your entrance in a matter of seconds as his dark eyes burned into you with both passion and lust.

''And you're such a fucking asshole'' you replied as he roughly thrusts into you causing your breath to catch in your throat

His pace wasn't steady and his breath was irregular as you clung onto him for dear life, the force of his thrusts sending shock waves of pleasure through your body. Your head buried into his shoulder as you desperately attempted to conceal your moans, not wanting to give him the satisfaction of knowing how good he was making you feel.

''Why so quiet huh......you had plenty to say......a few minutes ago?'' Seth asked between breaths, his hand forcing your head back as he made you look at him

''You're a fucking prick'' you groaned as your breast's bounced up and down from the force of his thrusts

''Oh yeah?'' he replied pressing his thumb up against your clit, massaging it as he continued to thrust into you

You couldn't contain your moans any longer and you begin to moan out, a mix of profanities echoing off the walls as your body edged closer to it's peak and you felt his thrust become more sloppy, a deep groan leaving his lips as he reached his own high. He smirked lightly as you both reached your climax, your bodies covered in scratch marks as you attempt to gather yourself, flattening down your hair with your hand as he backed up from you and left you in a disheveled state against the wall.

''I still hate you'' you sneered as you panted heavily

''Ditto babe'' he replied as he pecked you on the lips one last time before walking off and leaving you by yourself

''Asshole'' you mumbled, making sure to speak loud enough for him to hear you as he made his way upstairs


	23. Seeking Approval

**——————————————————————————————**

**Based on this request from anonymous:**

——————————————————————————————–

You and Seth hit it off from the second you met. You made each other laugh, you had similar interests and you had become very close friends. Your dad worked with Seth in WWE so you often hung out together whenever you were backstage with him. But what you didn't know was that Seth thought of you as more than just a friend. He thought you were beautiful and he loved the way you would laugh at his stupid jokes, he had been slowly falling in love with you, but there was one thing holding him back from asking you out, and that was your Dad

''Bro. You ask girls out all the time, what makes (Y/N) so different?'' 

Seth was hanging out with Dean and Roman, and you were the topic of conversation as Seth once again complained to his friends about not being able to take your relationship to the next level.

''Dean. (Y/N) is different because her freaking Dad happens to be Kane!!'' Seth replied

''And?'' Dean shrugged

'' _And_  I don't really fell like being beat up for asking his daughter out'' Seth explained

''Why would he do that though?'' Roman asked

''Well we haven't exactly got on in the past and I'm damn sure that he won't want me anywhere near (Y/N)'' Seth explained

''Look man if you care about her as much as you say you do then you have to fight for her.'' Roman replied ''Talk to Kane and tell him how you feel. As a father myself I know that the most important thing in the world is that your child is looked after and happy, and if he thinks that you can give that to her, he will be fine, trust me.'' 

\- Seth's POV -

''Well what are you waiting for?'' Dean added pulling me out of my seat and pushing me towards the door

''You better be right about this Ro'' I shouted as I left the room and searched for Kane

I was approaching his locker room when I saw (Y/N) sat on a crate just outside his room, she was crying and when she saw me she stood up and started to walk away from me, but I ran after her, standing in front of her to stop her in her tracks.

''What's wrong, why are you crying?'' I asked as I wrapped my arms around her, holding her close to me

''Me and my Dad had a fight'' She replied through sobs

''What about?'' I asked as I gently kissed the top of her head

''Y-you'' she whispered

I pulled away from her and looked into her eyes ''Me?''

She nodded and I caught one of her tears with my finger ''I.....i like you Seth....and I told my Dad'' she mumbled

''You like me? As in  _like me_  like me?'' I asked

She nodded again and I couldn't resist the urge to smile from ear to ear ''I like you too'' I said 

''You do?'' She asked once I pulled away

''Yes I do. And I have done for a while now but I was scared of asking you out because of your Dad'' I admitted

I had a sudden boost of confidence as she stood in front of me and I felt the need to stand up for her as i took hold of her hand ''How about we go and speak to him together?'' I suggested

''Do you really think that will work though?'' She asked

''I don't know but it's worth a try right?'' I answered with a smile. She nodded her head and we both made our way into his locker room

As soon as we stepped foot in the door Kane came storming towards me, slapping (Y/N)'s hand away from mine as he got in my face ''You keep your slimy little hands off my daughter you understand me?'' he growled

''Dad pleas-''

''Stay out of this (Y/N)'' Kane snapped causing her to jump

''Look Kane I haven't come here to fight you, I just want to talk to you for a second. Man to man'' I explained as I put my hands up in front of me, backing away from him slightly

''I'm listening'' he replied although he had failed to back up from me, his eyes glaring right through me

''Look I know you don't particularly like me and I doubt that you ever will but I really care about your daughter and I- ''

''And you what?'' Kane hissed

''And.......i know she cares about me too'' I said looking over to her and smiling softly as she mirrored my smile and moved closer to me, taking hold of my hand ''I know that I can make her happy and give her everything she could possibly want in life and I just want you to give me a chance, let me prove to you that I am suitable for your daughter'' I said

Kane took a few moments to consider my words and (Y/N) took hold of her Dad's hand ''Please Dad'' she whispered as he continued to stare at me

He let go of her hand and took a deep breath before he spoke ''You're right. I don't particularly like you and I probably never will......but what I  _do_  know is that my daughter really cares about you. She always seems to be so happy when she's around you and seeing her happy is what I strive for.......so I'll give you my blessing'' he said as (Y/N) shrieked and ran into my arms ''BUT!!'' Kane quickly added ''If you so much as harm a hair on her head, I will personally make sure to end your career with my own bare hands'' he warned as I nodded at him 

(Y/N) pulled me away from him and laid me out of the room, dragging me into a storage cupboard, her lips pressing up against mine roughly as I grabbed hold of her waist and held her close to me.

''I'd never hurt you (Y/N) you know that don't you?'' I asked once we finally pulled away from each other

She nodded ''Yeah I know'' she said with a smile ''I love you Seth'' she added

I swore I felt my heart swell from her words and my smile was so wide it hurt ''I love you too (Y/N)'' 


	24. Surprise Arrival

**——————————————————————————————–**

**Based on this request from anonymous:**

——————————————————————————————–

"How many times do I have to tell you Seth. It doesn't matter weather you win or not, you are always a winner in my eyes and that will never change" you said as you placed one of your hands on Seth's shoulder

"Well you know what (Y/N). That's just not good enough anymore!!" Seth yelled as he shoved your hand away and started to pace

Seth had been on a losing streak for a while now and your relationship was falling apart. He would spend all his free time at the gym and when he came home he would go straight to bed without even saying a single word to you.

"Seth. Please don't be like that-"

"Be like what? Do you have any idea what it is like to keep losing when you're supposed to be  _the man_?" Seth asked, his eyes wild with anger

"Baby-"

"No. Just stop. I don't want to hear it anymore. Just go, leave me alone" Seth yelled as he walked away from you

He had never treated you like this before and you were trying your best to hold back tears as he took all his anger out on you "Okay. If that's what you want" you whispered as you packed up your things and left the house

You made your way to your car and took out your phone, your hand trembling slightly as you phoned the one person that was always there for you, your best friend Nikki

"Hey boo" 

You started to cry upon hearing her voice and she quickly grew concerned "(Y/N) what's wrong honey?" she asked as you sobbed down the phone

"I-it's Seth" you managed between breaths

"What's happened? Did you have a fight?" she asked

"Y-yeah I just walk-ed out" you stuttered

"Oh honey. You can come and stay with me for however long you need" She answered

"Thanks" you replied

"No problem hon. Travel carefully, it's raining pretty hard out there!" she said as she hung up

You only lived 10 minutes away from Nikki, so you were certain that you could get to her house without any trouble, despite the terrible weather. You wiped the tears of your cheeks and started the engine, taking one last look at the house you and Seth shared before driving off. The rain was beating down onto the windscreen and it was nearly impossible to see out of it as you drove. You turned on the lights, but they failed to make much of a difference and you sighed to yourself, wondering how this day could possibly get any worse. You had been driving for about 5 minutes when the road suddenly became slippery, as you turned a corner, the wheels swerved and you lost control of the car. You slammed on the breaks but it was no use and you collided with the car in front of you, the airbag inflating and hitting you in the face being the last thing you remember before blacking out.

—————————————-—-—-——-—-—-

[2 days later]

\- Seth's POV -

I felt so bad about the way I had spoken to (Y/N). I had let my anger get the better of me and I had taken it out on her because she was the only person around. She had been so supportive and sweet, supportive and now I had potentially lost her because I couldn't control my damn temper. I've tried calling her, but she won't answer my calls and now I'm starting to worry about her. I just want to talk to her, tell her how sorry I am and try to make it up to her, but I don't even know where she is. I scrolled through my contact list on my phone and stopped at Nikki's name. Nikki and (Y/N) are best friends and if anyone knew where she was it would be her. She probably won't tell me, but it was worth a try.

After a few rings, Nikki picked up "Hello?"

"It's Seth. Please don't hang up" I said as I spoke quickly

I could hear her breathing on the other side of the phone so I continued "I know that you've probably been told by (Y/N) not to tell me.......but I really need to know where she is. I need to talk to her and tell her how sorry I am for what happened a few days ago. I've been trying to call her but she wont answer my calls and I'm really-"

"Seth listen to me for a second" Nikki's tone was serious and my heart began to beat a little faster

"(Y/N) is in hospital. She's been in there for a few days now" she explained

My stomach dropped and I could hardly breathe as I listened to her "On the night that you two had an argument, she phoned me and I told her that she could stay with me for a while. She agreed and I told her to drive carefully, due to the weather being so bad that night.........I was waiting for her but after half and hour I started to get worried and she wouldn't pick up her phone, so I got into my car and wen't to look for her.........and I-I found her car crashed into another vehicle"

"Oh god. Is she........is she-"

"She's fine Seth. She's badly bruised and has got some cuts but thankfully the airbags prevented any further damage" Nikki explained

"Where is she?" I asked

Nikki gave me all the details and I dropped everything, jumping into my car and making my way to the hospital.

—————————————-—-—-——-—-—-

The beeping from the monitor you were attached to was the only sound you could hear as you shut your eyes and attempted to get some sleep. A few minutes later you felt someone take hold of your hand and you opened your eyes, smiling as you saw Seth sitting beside your bed

"Hey baby" he said as he stood up and leant over you, pecking you on the lips "I'm so sorry. This is all my fault, if I didn't shout at you then you wouldn't even be here. I made you leave and I'll never forgive myself for this. I was just so frustrated and I took it out on you-"

"Seth. Stop" you said as you squeezed his hand "I'm fine and this is not your fault" you insisted "I have to tell you something" you said as you attempted to sit up

Seth looked at you as you placed his hand over your stomach "Are you. Are we going to?" he started to stutter and you nodded your head in confirmation

"I didn't even know myself. They found out while they were doing some tests" you said with a smile

"I'm going to be a dad!" Seth said in amazement as he starred down at your stomach "When? I mean how far along?" Seth asked

"About four months" you replied

"Wow" he said as he placed another kiss on your lips

"That's what i said" you giggled

Just at that moment a nurse walked into the room, she smiled at Seth and looked down at the clipboard in her hand "Are you the father?" she asked

"Yes ma'am" Seth replied

"Well in that case congratulations" she said

"Can I just ask. Is everything okay, I mean with the baby?" Seth replied

"Yes sir everything is fine. The little man is a fighter" she said as she wrote down some figures and left the room

"Little man? It's a boy? We're having a boy!!" Seth said

"Yes baby" you said as he threw his arms around you

"I'll never let anything happen to either one of you again. I promise" he whispered as he kissed you, rubbing your belly gently as he rested his forehead against yours


	25. Kiss Of Distraction

—————————————————————————————

**Based on this request by anonymous:**

—————————————————————————————

You were having a movie night at your best friend Seth's house, and you were getting bored as you sat through The Exorcist for what must have been the 10th time

"Do we really have to watch this again!" you complained as you turned to look at him

Seth simply shrugged his shoulders and carried on watching the film

"Oi" you said as you kicked him

"Ow! what was that for!" he said, rubbing his leg with his hand

"You know damn well what that was for  _Rollins_ " you replied as you rested your legs on his lap

He turned his head around and started starring at you, his eyes burning through you with annoyance as you smiled sweetly at him.

"Oh. So now you want a staring contest huh?" you said, swinging your legs around and moving closer to him as you starred back at him

The only sound in the room was from the TV and you and Seth were starring intently at each other and his eyes were starting to narrow as yours began to get watery. You were both starting to waver but both of you were also too stubborn to give in first.

"You might as well give up Rollins. Go ahead. Blink" you taunted with a smirk on your face as you tried your best to make him break

"You first sweetheart" he replied with a smirk of his own

"Never" you replied defiantly, even though your eyes were threatening to close at any moment

Without another word, Seth started to slowly edge closer to you, his mouth hovering dangerously close to yours as you started to laugh, knowing exactly what he was trying to do

"You can't distract me" you said

"Oh yeah?" he replied, as his lips pressed up against yours

Yours eyes instinctively shut and Seth pulled back from you before you could even make sense of what was happening

"HA!! YOU BLINKED. I WIN" he yelled as he threw his arms up in the air in celebration, flexing his muscles in victory

"You cheated" you pouted as you crossed your arms across your chest

"No I didn't" he denied

"Yes you did. You kissed me!!" you argued "Why did you do that?" you asked, annoyed that you lost

"Because i like you" he said. You weren't sure if he was being serious or not but your stomach twitched at the thought of him actually caring for you as more than just a friend

"Don't joke about things like that Seth, that's not nice" you said as you turned your attention back to the TV

"I'm not" he said as he took hold of your hand "I mean it" he added with a smile

You smiled at him and moved closer to him, resting your head on his shoulder as you carried on watching the rest of the film


	26. Friendly Competition

**—————————————————————————————**

**Based on this request by skittlesinyurmouth:**

—————————————————————————————

''Come on (Y/N), just give up. You know you want to'' Seth yelled from the other side of the gym, taunting you

He knew he had an advantage over you, he was a pro at CrossFit and you were a mere amateur, but there was no way you were going to give up  _that_  easily. You were far to stubborn for that. You never backed down from a challenge, and a CrossFit competition was no acceptation.

_*Flashback*_

_You were hanging out backstage with Seth and he had been talking about how great CrossFit was for the last half and hour, you had stopped listening to him a while ago and he seemed to notice as he starred at you, crossing his arms across his chest_

_''(Y/N). Are you even listening?'' he asked_

_''Not really'' you admitted, causing him to scowl at you ''I stopped listening to you after about 10 minutes''_

_''Well that's nice'' he moaned as Roman and Dean laughed at him_

_''You were going on a bit bro'' Roman added, making Seth even more annoyed_

_''It doesn't matter anyway because if it ever came down to it, I could beat all three of you in a CrossFit competition any day of the week'' Seth sneered_

_''Whatever man'' Roman replied as he shook his head_

_''Is that a challenge Rollins?'' you questioned, raising your eyebrow at him_

_''Might be. Why? Do you think you could beat me?'' Seth asked as he sat up slightly in his chair_

_''Oh I don't think I can. I know I can'' you replied confidently_

_''Then it's a challenge. Loser has to buy lunch and get their hair dyed purple'' Seth proposed with a sly smile_

_''Deal'' you confirmed_

That was a week ago and now you were quickly regretting your decision to take him on as pain surged through every muscle in your body. CrossFit was foreign to you and your body and you were starting to feel ill, deep down you knew that you should probably give up and admit defeat, but your pride just wouldn't let you.

''Just give up Seth, you're not going to beat me'' you laughed as you moved from one exercise to another. Your stomach was empty and the sound of it growling could be heard over the faint din of the gym music but you'd sooner faint on the spot then give up first

''Look. Why don't we just call it a draw, we can just drop it now and forget we ever talked about it'' Seth suggested from where he was standing

''Aww what's wrong Seth? Are you afraid you're going to lose?'' you replied

''Off course not. But I can see that you're struggling. This is not worth getting sick over'' Seth pointed out

''This is happening Rollins, so just shut up and get your money ready because you'll be buying us lunch real soon'' you replied

Another few minutes passed and you were just about ready to drop when Seth appeared by your side, grabbing hold of the skipping rope that you had in your hand and tossing it onto the floor

''Right. You win, let's go'' he said, his voice stern

''What!?'' you questioned, looking at him in disbelief

''You win, let's go' he repeated

You had a feeling that he let you win and you didn't appreciate it in the slightest, even if you were relieved to finally be able to stop. There was no way that Seth would lose at something like this and you were planning to confront him about it as soon as you recovered

\-------------------------------------------------

[A few hours later]

You and Seth finished lunch and he had reluctantly bought a purple hair dye on the way back to the hotel. Once you were settled in, Seth sat himself down on a chair and you parted his two toned hair down the middle of his scalp, making sure to apply the hair dye to the blonde side as you giggled at the less than impressed expression on his face.

''This isn't funny (Y/N)'' Seth moaned as you bit your lip, trying to stifle your laughs with little success

''I'm sorry. You just look so silly'' you replied

''Yeah yeah, laugh it up'' Seth sulked

''Well this is what you get for letting me win'' you replied as you finished applying the dye, pulling off the gloves and placing them into the bin

''Yeah well I was worried about you. You looked like you were about to die or something and I can't go to prison (Y/N) I'm way to handsome for that'' Seth said, making you laugh even more

''Yeah. Whatever, I still could have beat you'' you smiled

About half and hour passed and you were waiting on one of the beds for Seth to come out of the bathroom to show you his hair, when Roman and Seth walked into the room

''Hey baby girl'' Roman said

''Alright Darling?'' Dean added as he followed closely behind Roman

''Hey guys'' you smiled as you mindlessly starred at the TV, flicking through the channels

''Where's Seth?'' Dean asked as he sat down beside you on the bed

''Oh he's in the bathroom, washing his hair dye out'' you replied with a smile

''Hair dye? Wait does that mean you won!'' Roman said

Before you could answer, the bathroom door opened and all three of you looked towards the door, eager to see Seth's new hair color as he slowly walked out of the room, his face displaying his annoyance clearly as Dean and Roman burst out laughing.

''This isn't funny. I look stupid!'' Seth said

''I think it suits you'' you said as you captured a picture with your phone

''I'll never forgive you for this (Y/N)'' Seth replied as he sat himself down on a chair, dabbing his hair with a towel as he attempted to dry it off

Dean and Roman continued to tease him for another few minutes and you made your way over to him, squeezing his cheeks playfully with both hands before placing a friendly kiss on his cheek, letting him know that you secretly appreciated his earlier gesture, even if you didn't want to admit it.


	27. Jealous Lies

**—————————————————————————————**

**Based on this request by anonymous:**

—————————————————————————————

"You can't play Truth or Dare with only two people Seth" you said much to his annoyance

Seth got bored very easily and it seemed like the TV was not entertaining enough for him as he tried to convince you to play Truth or Dare with him. You and Seth had only been dating for a few months and you cared about him a lot, but sometimes he just got on your nerves

"Oh come on (Y/N) pleeeasssee" Seth said, pushing his bottom lip out into a pout

The last time you played Truth or Dare, Dean and Roman were involved and you ended up half naked, wishing the floor would swallow you up from the embarrassment. But after a few more minutes you decided to give in, figuring that it wouldn't be half as bad this time because it was only you and Seth that was playing

"Ugh! Fine!" you said

"Yay! Okay. You go first, Truth or Dare?" Seth asked, bouncing slightly as he re-positioned himself in on the couch

You shook your head at him as you let out a sigh "Truth''

Seth paused to think for a moment ''Do you like Dean or Roman as more than just a friend?"

His question caught you completely off guard and you didn't know what to say to him. You had been friends with Dean and Roman for a while before you started dating Seth but you had never thought of them in a romantic or sexual way.

"Where the hell did that come from?" you eventually asked

"Yes or No (Y/N) it's not a hard question" Seth replied, his tone less than friendly

"Don't speak to me like that Seth. I haven't done anything wrong" you argued

"So you're denying it?" Seth asked

''Denying what? I haven't done-"

''Summer told me that she saw you making out with Dean a few days ago and she told me that she saw you and Roman-"

"Seth Stop. Me and Dean are just friends and we have  _never_  kissed, neither have me and Roman. I don't know why Summer has been telling you all of this but what I do know is that she is lying. I would never cheat on you'' A stray tear fell from your eye and you stood up, gathering your things

''What are you doing?" Seth asked as he made his way over to you

"Do you really think I would do that to you!" you said, turning to look at him "You've known me for years now and you should know me well enough to know that she's bullshitting you"

"Look. I'm sorry" Seth said grabbing hold of your arm and pulling you into him "I let her get into my head and I shouldn't have. I thought that I was going to lose you and I panicked" he admitted

"I knew she hated me but I didn't know she hated me  _that_ much" you mumbled as Seth wiped away a tear from your cheek

"Don't cry sweetheart. I'm an asshole and I don't deserve you. I'm sorry" he said, his dark brown eyes meeting with yours for a moment

"You're right, you don't" you said as you placed one of your hands onto the back of his neck "But for some reason I still love you anyway" you added 

Seth laughed and kissed you, his arms tightening around you "You know. You, Roman and Dean have officially ruined Truth or Dare for me" you whispered as he slowly rocked you back and forth in his arms

"We'll maybe I can fix that at some point" Seth replied

"Yeah maybe you can. Right after you make it up to me for being such an asshole" you said as you looked up at him

"Oh yeah?" Seth questioned

"Yeah. According to my calculations, we've still got another hour and a half until show time" you confirmed with a glint in your eye ''I'm sure we could find  _something_  to do''


	28. You’re Worth More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Credit to greygirlambrose who co-wrote this one with me

—————————————————————————————

**Based on this request by anonymous:**

—————————————————————————————

"Dolph, I appreciate your concern, but I'm fine." You are desperate to get distance, even though his concern and nearness were a welcome change. It had been a few weeks since you'd talked to Seth, and Dean had tried to help you bridge that gap in communication; nothing was helping.

"I just want you to know you're not alone." He took your hand in his, offering a gentle smile and awaiting your eyes, "It's not easy being alone when you're this close to a push, when you've just broken up with someone.''"

''God, does everyone know?" You're ashamed that you and Seth couldn't keep this under wraps, just keep your horrid argument to yourselves; you didn't need this drama at work, while all your other dreams were so close to being realized, "Never mind, don't answer that.''"

''So," He uses his free hand to supportively rub your back, sympathy clouding all of his features, "can I do anything?''"

''No, you can't." Dean's voice interrupts your nearness, causing Dolph to back up a little as you simply offer a smile to your friend, "(Y/N), could I get a minute?''"

''Sure." You step away from Dolph, glancing back with a polite smile, "Thank you.''"

''I'm not going anywhere, (Y/N). We'll talk soon." Once Dolph is out of your orbit with Dean, you can't help but laugh at Dean's protective glare, "What is it?''"

''It's Seth. He's back tonight.''"

You had been so focused on your push that you forgot about Seth being cleared to wrestle again. Deep down, you were pleased, excited about his return, but you weren't prepared to show it, not just yet anyway

''And?" you replied

Dean shrugs "I just thought you'd like to know''

It was just a silly argument, a petty squabble and you never thought that it would lead to the two of you 'taking a break' but now it was a reality and you still held on to a tiny bit of anger inside of you, that tiny part of you refusing to let you focus on anything else but your current position in your career

''Look Dean, I don't mean to sound harsh, but I'm in line for a push right now. I need to be on my A game and if I'm gonna do that then I can't be thinking about Seth; not right now anyway" you explained

"Hey I get it" Dean replied, holding his hands up "But you're gonna need to talk to him at some point you know. You can't put it off forever"

He was right. You and Seth had been avoiding each other for weeks, not even a text or phone call had been exchanged between the two of you

"I know" you replied "And I will. It's just now the right time at the moment''

''Well, whatever you thinks best" Dean stated as he left the room

————————————–

As you sat on a crate in the backstage area, you focused on the task ahead. If you won your match tonight you would get a shot at the Divas Championship. You tried your best not to, but you couldn't help but think about Seth, he would always psych you up before a big match, he'd make you feel like you could take on the world and you missed his pep talks, you missed his smile, the way he would hold you.

"Stop it" You mumbled, scalding yourself

"You know that talking to yourself is a sign of madness right?"

You glance up to see Dolph standing in front of you. You offer him a small smile and he responds with one of his own

"Nervous?''

Nervous wasn't the word. Unsettled, lost and restless would all be better words to describe how you were feeling right now but it wasn't because of your match

''Hey. I understand you know" Dolph said as he wrapped his hands around yours, gently stroking over the skin with his fingers

His touch was more than just friendly and you wanted to pull away from him, but you couldn't, your body craved this, it craved the kind of tenderness that it had been without for several weeks now

"You are at the height of your career right now, you have been working towards this for years but sometimes it's not enough is it? Sometimes it isn't, sometimes you just need more, sometimes you just need someone to share it with. Right?''

''She's got someone"

Your response was caught in your throat as Dean appeared by your side, draping a protective hand over your shoulder as he starred at Dolph. You weren't sure how long he had been standing there for, but by the sounds of it, he had been there a while

"Look. You know where I am if you ever need me ok?" Dolph said before slowly walking away

"You ready for your match?" Dean asked as he continued to stare at Dolph, his eyes following him until he was out of sight

"I think so" you replied

————————————-

You made your way through the curtain, clutching your newly won title in your hand as you were overcome with emotion. You had done it, you were Divas Champion, it had finally happened and even though it was everything you ever wanted; it just didn't seem real. As you made your way towards your locker room, you were greeted by your co-workers, each one of them offering you congratulations on your win as you smiled and thanked them all individually.

"HEY. THERE SHE IS!! CONGRATS CHAMP!!"

You had just reached your locker room when you were stopped in your tracks by Dolph, who rushed towards you, picking you up off the floor with little effort as you clung onto him tightly

"You did it (Y/N) I'm so proud of you" he said as he lowered you down to the floor "I knew you could do it" he added with a smile

"Thanks Dolph" you replied, matching his smile "You've been so great to me lately"

"Hey anytime. I'm just happy that I can be there for you, especially after everything that's happened between you and Seth"

"What about us!?"

You were about to reply when you heard his voice. Him and Dean seemingly appearing from nowhere, standing just behind Dolph. You knew he would be back tonight but you had pushed it to the back of your mind and now there he was, starring right at you as and awkward silence surrounded the four of you

————————————-

“Um. I’ll uh see you later (Y/N)” Dolph uttered, backing off slowly as Seth and Dean starred at him intently

“Ok. Thanks again Dolph” you replied, giving him a wave as he walked off

You had been so busy for the past few weeks that you hadn’t allowed yourself to think about Seth and seeing him again was bringing everything back, the argument you had when you broke up, how upset you were when he left and you weren’t sure you could deal with it right now, not here, not at work. You avoided looking in his direction and quickly made your way inside your locker room, ignoring his calls of your name as you slammed the door behind yourself.

-KNOCK-KNOCK-

“(Y/N) can we come in?” Dean’s voice radiated through the door “Please. We just want to congratulate you on your win’‘ 

You sigh, starring down at your title belt in your hand. You were about to respond, tell them both to go away and leave you alone but then you remembered an earlier conversation you had with Dean. He was right, you couldn’t avoid this forever.

’'Fine. Come in” you said, your heart beginning to beat a little faster as the door opened and they both stepped inside

“Congrats darlin” Dean said as he made his way over to you, one of his arm wrapping itself around your neck as he kissed you on the head

“Thanks Dean” you smiled

“Well. I’ve got to go, I’ll leave you two too it”

Asshole you thought as he left the room. You weren’t even sure how to act around Seth now, you weren’t sure weather to smile at him, hug him or confront him. You never stopped loving him but he had let you down, he had left you at the most important time in your career and now he was back and smiling at you like nothing even happened.

“Congrats babe. I knew you could do it” He said as he slowly made his way towards you, stopping dead as you stood up and walked away from him, desperate for some distance as he shoved his hands into his pockets awkwardly

When you and Seth got together you were friends, and you had always imagined that you would stay friends if you ever broke up, but what was going on between you right now was anything but. You were like strangers

“Um how have you been?” Seth asked after a few seconds of silence

“Oh I’ve been fine. Just dandy” you replied sarcastically

“Uh ok. Well I better go” he replied

“Go ahead, that’s what you do best” you whispered, the words coming out of your mouth in spite before your brain could process weather or not to say it

“What was that?” he asked

“You heard me” you said turning around to face him “Go ahead leave, that’s what you always do when things get tough, when you can’t deal with something, you run away, pretend like it didn’t happen’' 

’'Well that might be what you think but it’s not true” Seth replied

“Oh yeah?” you couldn’t help but laugh, that’s exactly what he did. At the first sign of trouble in your relationship, he left “So you leaving me after we had an argument with not so much as an explanation or phone call for two weeks was not you running away?”

“It wasn’t like that. I needed some time to think-”

“And I needed you Seth. I was receiving a push and I needed you more than I have ever needed you. I needed your love, your support and you were m.i.a”

“I’m sorry”

“Yeah? Well you know what. Sorry isn’t good enough” you sniped

“Jesus (Y/N). What do you want from me?” Seth asked, his voice increasing in volume slightly

“I want you to be a man and be there for me when I need you” you replied

“Yeah?” Seth asked, obviously annoyed by your response “Well from what I’ve heard, your doing just fine without me”

“What’s that suppose to mean?”

“Dean’s told me everything. I thought I knew you (Y/N), but Dolph Ziggler! Really?”

“Your pathetic Seth and nothing happened between me and Dolph and you can say whatever you like about him, but at least he was there for me when I needed it, unlike you….Just get the hell out, I don’t even want to look at you anymore’' 

’'Fine” Seth said, holding his hands up in surrender as he left

This had gone from the best day of your life to you worst in a matter of minutes and you couldn’t help but sob as you sat back down onto the bench in your locker room. Jumping as you heard another knock at your door

“(Y/N) it’s Dolph. Can I come in?”

“Th-the door’s o-open” you replied 

The door opened and a look of concern immediately spread across Dolph’s face as he saw you slumped over in the corner of the room, tears falling down your face as you clung onto your title like your life depended on it

“What’s happened?” he asked, rushing over to you and crouching down to your level, lifting your chin up with his finger as he looked at you straight in the eyes

“Se-t-th” you replied

“Come here” he said as he encased you in his strong arms, pulling you into him, holding onto you tightly “Your worth more than this. You deserve better” he whispered as you continued to cry on his shoulder

————————————-

“You should be happy right now, you should be on top of the world, not sat here crying over a guy who obviously doesn’t care about you enough to realize just how lucky he is”

You pulled away from him but before you could respond to him you felt his lips on yours, taking you completely by surprise. Maybe you had been too focused on your push, to caught up in what had happened with Seth to see the signs; but you weren’t expecting this

Kissing him felt foreign to you, wrong some how and you quickly pulled back from him, pushing him away

“(Y/N) I’m-”

“No Dolph don’t. If I’ve lead you on somehow or gave you the wrong impression them I’m sorry but I just want to be your friend’‘ 

I was trying to explain, let him down gently, but judging by the look on his face I wasn’t doing a very good job of it. He looked completely heart-broken and I felt terrible

’'Dolph-”

“Look (Y/N) it’s fine. You don’t have to say anything else, let’s just forget it ever happened alright?” Dolph said as he stood to his feet 'I’ll um I’ll see you around’’ he added as he left the room.

You got changed and packed up your things, draping your newly won Divas Championship over your shoulder as you made your way out of the arena.

——————–

You threw yourself onto the bed in your Hotel Room, breathing a sigh of relief as you finally got to relax after showering and changing into your pajamas. You were mentally and physically exhausted and you couldn’t wait for this day to be over with. Your eyes finally started to get heavy and you were more than ready to drift into dreamland until a knock on the door put a stop to your plans

“God. This can not be happening”  you mumbled, burying your head into the pillow, hoping that whoever it was would just go away

“(Y/N) IT’S SETH. OPEN THE DOOR, I KNOW YOU’RE IN THERE”

Ugh! He was the last person you wanted to see right now but you also knew that he wouldn’t leave until you heard him out, so you dragged yourself off the bed and shuffled towards the door

“What do you want Seth?” you asked as you opened the door

“Can I come in?” he replied, his body leaning against the door frame as you sighed and pushed the door open, gesturing for him to come inside

“Well?” you said, folding your arms across your chest as you looked up at him

“I wanted to apologize” Seth replied “I shouldn’t have accused you of being with Dolph and you’re right, I should have been there for you and I wasn’t. I haven’t treated you like you deserve (Y/N) and I hate myself for it, but if you’d let me I’d like to try and make it up to you”

“Seth-”

“Please just hear me out. I know I don’t deserve you and that you’d probably be a lot happier with someone else, but I love you and I can’t lose you’' 

He made his way towards you and rested one of his hands on your waist, the move feeling so natural to you as his touch igniting something inside of you that had been absent for weeks now.

’'When I heard about Dolph, I just lost it. I was angry; angry about him getting close to you; being there for you when I was suppose to be, and I felt like I was being replaced” he explained

Seth moved one of his hands up to the back of your neck and your skin immediately reacted to him, goosebumps spreading across your skin

“I got scared. I’m nothing without you (Y/N). You complete me, you make me a better person, you bring out the best in me and I would love it if you would give me a second chance”

Your gaze fell directly onto his eyes, onto those deep brown orbs that seemed to speak directly to your soul. You didn’t know what to say to him. You still loved him, the love you had for him never went away, but you were worried about being hurt again. You weren’t sure if your heart could take anymore distress

“What are you thinking about?”

Seth knew you so well. Sometimes a little too well, and off course he could tell by your facial expression that you were thinking about something

“Honestly?” you replied as Seth nodded “I don’t think my heart could cope with another break-up; I don’t think I could cope with it”

Seth’s thumb made it’s way up to your cheek and he gently started to run his fingers across your skin, smiling at you as your eyes shut instinctively from his touch, his lips moving in to capture yours in the kind of kiss that you had grown to miss. This one wasn’t foreign to you at all, it felt pleasant, comforting, it felt like home and when he pulled away you grabbed hold of his shirt, pulling him into you and reconnecting your lips for the second time as you got reacquainted with each others mouths, both of you panting and gasping for air when you finally broke off the kiss

“So do I take that as a yes?” Seth asked in between breaths, a slight smile tugging on his lips

“Uh huh” you replied, matching his smile with one of your own


	29. Friends To Lovers

**———————————————————————————**

**Based on this request by JazzmineRL:**

———————————————————————————

You and Seth had been friends for years now and you'd often hang out together backstage after a show, watch a film at his hotel room or just go out somewhere to eat. He'd been acting a little strange lately though and you'd noticed, you knew he had been a little down since his injury, but this was different an you didn't want to push him to tell you what was wrong, figuring that he would just tell you when he was ready like he normally did. 

You were currently sitting on the couch of his hotel room, watching a film when he suddenly reached out to you, grabbing hold of your hand and lacing his fingers through yours. You looked over at him and smiled before turning your attention back to the TV screen 

''(Y/N)?'' Seth whispered

''Yeah?'' you replied

''Can I have a hug?''

''Off course you can'' you answered as you scooted closer to him and settling into his waiting arms, resting your head against his chest

Seth's arms wrapped around your body tightly and you felt him nuzzle his chin against your head ''I don't know what I'd do without you sometimes'' he mumbled

You lifted your head up and looked at him ''That's what friends are for Seth. I'm always here for you not matter what, you know that''

Without warning Seth leaned forward and captured your lips with his mouth. It was unlike any other kiss, it was different and it made your whole body tingle, you never imagined that you'd ever kiss one of your best friends, but it wasn't weird, it just felt right. When your lips eventually parted you stared at each other for a moment, the both of you trying to make sense of what just happened as your body cried out for more. 

''(Y/N) I'm so sorry I-''

''Please don't stop'' you whispered

''Are you sure?'' Seth asked, only for you to nod in response

\- Your POV -

Seth pulled me closer, my legs wrapping around his torso as he lifted me up and laid me on the bed, his body hovering over mine as clothes started to get ripped off. At that very moment I didn't think about what lines were being crossed, or what this would mean for our friendship, right now all I could think about was Seth's touch, the way his bare skin felt up against mine and the way his body was pressed up against mine. Every time he thrust into me I moaned a little louder, his dick hitting just the right spot inside of me every time. My fingertips digging into the skin on his shoulder as I held onto him tightly, my breasts jumping up and down from the force of his movements. A mixture of profanity and moans leaving Seth's mouth as he buried his head into the crook of my neck, my back arching into his body as I quickly built towards my peak.

''Seth, I'm so.......oh god-''

''I know baby, me too'' he replied as he latched his lips onto mine for the second time ''It's fine, let go'' he gasped in between breaths

All it took was another few thrusts for me to finally reach my peak, my body shuddering underneath him as waves of pleasure washed over my body, my orgasm setting off Seth's as I clenched around him tightly. He stilled inside of me as he came with a loud growl, his body collapsing on top of mine as we laid there for a few minutes, not a word spoken, just lazy touching and sighing as we caught our breaths. We'd always been close, we'd always been there for one another, through the good times and the bad but now everything had changed. Did we just cross the line? because if we did it felt right; natural like it was always supposed to happen, and i couldn't help but wonder If he felt it to


	30. Wedding Crasher

**————————————————————————————**

**Based on this request by alessiaox1999:**

————————————————————————————

You finally had a moment to yourself, the first since you woke up this morning, and you took the opportunity to properly look at yourself in the mirror. Your wedding dress, the flowers, the music, the venue, the cake, the rings, the reception; everything had been planned for months, right down to the last detail and now it was finally happening.

"You look beautiful"

His voice came out of nowhere and you jumped as you turned around to look at him. You didn't even hear him come in, didn't even expect him to be here but here he was regardless, dressed up in his best suit, standing in front of you, his presence an instant reminder of what he had done to you.

"What are you doing here Seth?" you asked

"I couldn't let you get married without at least trying to change your mind one last time"

Unbelievable. Your ex-boyfriend, the man that had cheated on you and broke your heart had the cheek and audacity to actually try and stop your wedding.

"Are you serious right now Seth?" you started to pace, you couldn't help it, you were so angry right now that you felt like screaming "First you cheat on me and leave me for another woman and then when I finally find happiness with someone else and try and get on with my life, you turn up and try and ruin it!!''

''Can you honestly tell me that you don't love me anymore?" He argued

If you hadn't just spent hours getting your nails, make-up and hair done you would have attacked him, hit him, kicked him out but you decided against it, refusing to stoop to his level. "HOW DARE YOU!!" you yelled, your temper quickly getting the better of you "HOW DARE YOU TURN UP HERE AND SAY THAT TO ME AFTER EVERYTHING YOU DID TO ME"

You were sure that everyone would be able to hear you shouting, but at that very moment you didn't care. Seth moved closer to you "Look I'm sorry okay but I love you and-"

"Keep the hell away from me Seth, don't you dare touch me" you said backing away from him

With that the door to your room flew open and your Fiancee walked in, immediately making his way over to your side, his expression hardening as he spotted Seth standing in front of you "What's going on babe. Why are you here Seth?"

Your Fiancée knew all about you and Seth's history together and he was understandably protective of you in his presence

"I'm here to make sure that (Y/N) doesn't make the biggest mistake of her life by marrying you" Seth answered

It all happened so fast and before you knew it your Fiancée's fist was connecting with Seth's face, his body colliding with the hard wooden floor with a loud thud "HOW FUCKING DARE YOU!" your Fiancée yelled, getting into Seth's face as a thin strip of blood dripped down his chin

"Babe don't he's not worth it" you said, placing a hand on his shoulder

"NO. THE WEDDING'S OFF (Y/N), HE'S FUCKING WON!!" he replied as he left the room

"What!? What the hell does that mean?" you asked, running after him only to be met with the door being slammed in your face. You made your way over to the nearest chair and collapsed into it, tears quickly falling from your eyes as you began to cry. This was suppose to be the best day of your life and now everything was ruined. "What gives you the right to do this to me Seth?" you asked as your mascara ran down your face "Is cheating on me not enough, do you have to ruin my life as well?''

''I never meant for this to happen" Seth replied, slowly standing to his feet

"Don't fucking lie to me" you spat as he crouched down in front of you

"I love you (Y/N) I've always loved you and cheating on you was the biggest mistake of my life" Seth replied as he placed one of his hands on your knee only for you to remove it again

"Well you should have thought about that before you slept with that whore" you sneered

"Look I'm sorry and I know I'm being selfish right now but your my life (Y/N), your the only woman for me and I can't just stand by and let you get married to another man, I know I've messed up and I know that you deserve better than me but I love you and I can't just turn that off, it doesn't just go away"

For the first time since he arrived you looked at him straight in his eyes, desperately searching for any sign of deceit from him but all you saw was desperation and remorse starring back at you "Look at you" he said wiping away a few stray tears with his thumb "You're so beautiful, so perfect. I should have never let you go''

It was all too little too late, you needed to hear this from him when you were still single, when you hadn't already gave your heart to another man. He wasn't allowed to do this, he wasn't allowed to have this effect on you, he didn't have the right to touch you or make you cry anymore, but he was doing it anyway and you hated the tiny part of your brain that was telling you to take him back.

''Please don't hate me" Seth whispered "If you can look me in the eye right now and tell me that you don't love me anymore, I'll leave, I'll go right now and I will never bother you again"

The asshole knew you couldn't do that, he knew that deep down you still loved him and your silence seemed to give him the answer that he wanted as a slight smile spread across his face as he placed his hand over yours, linking your fingers together.


	31. The Son He Never Knew

Tyler was no stranger to wrestling, you yourself had wrestled and he had grown up watching it. Wrestling ran in his blood, his father was one of the top superstars in WWE, but Tyler was completely unaware of this and so was his father. You had kept his parentage a secret for three years and it was getting harder and harder for you to keep lying to him as your son grew to be more like his father everyday. Tyler had never asked about who his father was but the older he got the more you felt the need for him to be in his life. You had tried to contact him several times but with no success, when you left NXT, only one person knew you were pregnant and you had slowly lost touch with most of the friends you had made during the year and a half you spent there. Text, calls, voicemail's and letters had all failed to get a response from the one man you desperately wanted and  _needed_  to speak to and after a while you gave up, figuring that he just didn't want to be a part of your life anymore.

''MUMMY MUMMY LOOK!!'' Tyler yelled as he bounced up and down excitedly, his eyes glued to the television screen as you prepared him lunch.

You smiled at him as he screeched with delight as his favorite wrestler, Seth Rollins appeared before him on the screen. You made your way over to him and placed his plastic plate down on the table in front of him

''LOOK MUMMY SETH!!'' he yelled as his tiny finger pointed at the television screen

''I see baby'' you replied with a smile, even though your stomach was knotting at the mere mention of his name ''Eat your lunch sweetie'' you added as you kissed him on the head, eager to distance yourself from what he was watching as he happily obliged, oblivious to what was going on

You and Seth had a brief fling when you were still in NXT, you met him one day when you were both at the performance center and you didn't even consider what you had to be a 'relationship'. You had both acted on pure lust and although you cared for each other a lot, after a while you seemed to just naturally drift apart, exchanging pleasantries every now and then when you came in contact with each other.

\-------------------------------------------------------------

''Bro. You'll never guess who I just saw'' Dean said as he stepped through the door of Seth's Iowa home

The former team mates often hung out together on their days off and this week it was Seth's turn to play host ''Who?'' Seth's asked as Roman eagerly grabbed the grocery bags from Dean's hand, rummaging through them

''(Y/N)'' Dean replied

''Really!?'' Seth asked, his interest peaking as he heard your name being mentioned

''Yeah'' Dean replied as he sat himself down on the couch ''She was in the grocery store, I called out to her but I don't think she heard me''

''But why would she be in Iowa? No offense Seth, but it's pretty sparse here'' Roman added as he tucked into a packet of chips he found in one of the bags

''She's got family here, she's probably visiting them'' Seth replied deep in thought

He had always regretted the way things had ended between you and he hoped to remain friends and maybe start over but when you left without a word, he just came to the natural conclusion that it was best to just leave you alone

''She looked pretty busy though, was running around after this little kid, couldn't have been much older than three. Cute little guy'' Dean explained

''Didn't know she had a kid'' Roman said

''She doesn't'' Seth uttered under his breath

''Well she must do now because he was calling her mummy'' Dean argued

For the rest of the day Seth stayed quiet as Dean and Roman spoke amongst themselves. It was easy for them, they didn't know you like he did, they didn't share your bed and now all the thoughts of you that he had tried so hard to push to the back of his mind for all these years were now coming to the surface.

''We need to do something bro'' Dean announced as soon as Seth left the room

''What are you talking about?'' Roman asked

''About Seth. We need to do something, he has hardly said a word since I told him that I saw (Y/N). He still loves her it's obvious!'' Dean pointed out as Roman nodded in agreement

\-------------------------------------------------------------

After spending the weekend with your parents things had returned to your normal, Tyler sitting coloring in the next room as you started doing some housework, your phone ringing before you could really get into it. ''Hello?'' you answered, not even bothering to check the number before you accepted the call

''Hi Darling it's Dean''

Dean. Dean freaking Ambrose!! You hadn't heard from him in over three years and now he was calling you completely out of the blue ''Um hi'' you replied, unsure of what else to say

''What's up? I saw you in the grocery store the other day, tried to get your attention but you didn't hear me. Fancy meeting up sometime soon? I could get you and your son some backstage tickets?''

''Wait a second, how do you know about my son?'' you asked suspiciously

''I saw this little boy with you and heard him call you mummy that's all'' Dean explained

''Right. Um I'm not sure, I haven't seen Seth since we broke up and I'm not really ready to see him, and besides Tyler is still pretty young, I don't want him getting hurt-''

''Look sweetheart it's completely up to you, no pressure, if you don't want to come then that's fine. I just wanted to see you that's all, Roman does too, we all do'' Dean said

''Okay, I'll think about it'' you said before hanging up

 _We all do_. You couldn't stop thinking about what Dean had said, they _all_  wanted to see you, which obviously meant Seth. You found that hard to believe due to the fact that you had tried to get in contact with him for a while with nothing back in return. You missed them off course you did, you had grew close to them all when you were with Seth but you had one thing holding you back, one massive secret getting in the way and that was the fact that Seth Rollins, The Architect and future of WWE was actually Tyler's father.

\----------------------------------------------------------------

A few days later you received a text from Dean asking if you'd made your mind up. You were torn, on one hand you really wanted to go, you were desperate to catch up with people and you knew that Tyler would have the time of his life backstage but at the same time you were scared. What if people started asking questions that you didn't have the answers too. Plus seeing Seth again would be awkward to say the least and to make matters worse, he had a little boy that he knew nothing about.

You starred at your phone screen for a few seconds before quickly typing out a reply

_Fine we'll come. But if it all goes wrong I'm blaming you!_

You had to follow your heart and at the moment it was telling you to go for it, to put your little boy first and make him happy, you could deal with everything else when the time came

_Why would it go wrong?_

_You know Seth still cares about you right?_   

Dean asked mere seconds later. Damn it. Now you were even more nervous!

\----------------------------------------------------------------

''Mission accomplished'' Dean said with a grin as he sat down beside Roman in his locker room

''What have you done?'' Roman asked nervously

''I my friend, have convinced (Y/N) to come to the next Raw, I even got her backstage tickets and everything'' Dean explained, obviously proud of himself

''Well let's just hope that Seth is as enthusiastic about this little plan as you are'' Roman replied as he side eyed Dean

The two men would often share a locker room while performing at house shows, neither one of them would admit it but they missed not being around each other as much now that they weren't in The Shield.

''There's just one thing bothering me'' Dean announced as he began to tape his wrists for his match

''What?'' Roman asked

''The little kid, (Y/N)'s son. He looked so much like Seth'' Dean announced

''Dean Stop'' Roman warned

''I'm being serious uce'' Dean replied defensively

''And so am I. I think you've done enough damage for one day don't you?'' Roman argued

''Whatever man in 6 days your see for yourself'' Dean uttered as he left he locker room for his match

\----------------------------------------------------------------

Tyler bounced up and down excitedly as you held onto his hand tightly. You had experienced a large crowd before, even wrestled in front of them but it was something else actually being amongst them, a few fans whispering and pointing in your direction as you were escorted to your seats in the front row. You had planned to wait for Seth's match so that Tyler could go home happy and then go backstage for a few minutes before heading back home. Your heart began to beat fast as soon as you heard his music play, the crowd erupting into cheers as Tyler screamed with joy beside you, yelling as loud as his little lungs would let him as you smiled down at him, ruffling his hair with your hand as Seth made his way to the ring, acknowledging the crowd as he stood on the turnbuckle, raising his hands above his head

''LOOK MUMMY LOOK!!'' Tyler screeched as pointed towards the ring

''I see baby'' you replied as you looked up, only to see Seth starring straight back at you, breaking character for a second as his eyes went wide with shock

The rest of the match was a blur and you were glad for the fresh air as you left your seats and lead Tyler outside, taking a few deep breaths as you tried to calm yourself down. You were starting to have seconds thoughts about weather or not this was even a good idea to start with.

''Mummy can we go meet Seth now?'' Off course Tyler would bring that up, you had made the mistake of telling him that he would get to meet his favorite wrestler and it was all he had spoke about for the past 6 days. ''Come on then'' you said as you picked him up, settling him on your hip ''But you've got to promise to be a good boy and not run off okay?''

''I promise'' he said sweetly as he looked up at you with those big brown eyes that were identical to his fathers

You entered the backstage area, nerves soaring through your body as you approached Dean's locker room and knocked on the door

''(Y/N)!!'' Dean said cheerfully as the door opened

''Hey'' you replied awkwardly

''Come on in, how have you been?'' Dean asked as he stepped aside and let you inside

''Um alright thanks'' you replied as you stood awkwardly in the middle of the room

''Hey baby girl it's nice to see you'' Roman said as he stood up from the small leather couch in the corner of the room, making his way over to you ''And this must be the cute little scamp I've heard so much about'' he said as he tickled Tyler under the arms, causing him to laugh

''Yeah. This is Tyler my son'' you replied as Roman smiled down at him

''Come and sit down darling'' Dean said gesturing to the couch ''So we've got a lot to catch up on huh?'' He said as he looked at Tyler

''We certainly have'' you replied as Tyler began to fidget in your lap

''When are we going to see Seth mummy?'' he asked, getting a little irritated

''Soon sweetheart'' you promised

''Seth? Why do you want to see him?'' Roman asked playfully

''Seth's his favorite'' you explained as you placed Tyler down on the floor ''I have to be honest. I'm kind of nervous about seeing him again'' you admitted as Tyler ran off to play with a coloring book you had brought with you

''Really why? I thought you guys ended things on friendly terms'' Roman replied

''We did but it's more complicated than that. There's something he doesn't know about and I'm scared to tell him in case he freaks out'' you explained

''Okay. Maybe we can help you'' Roman suggested

''It's fine'' you said as you shook your head at him

''(Y/N) we may not have seen you in over three years but we still consider you a friend. Talk to us'' Roman insisted as Dean nodded in agreement

''Tyler......He's Seth's. He's Seth's son'' you whispered making sure that Tyler couldn't here you as Roman and Dean starred at you, unsure of what to say

  ----------------------------------------------------------------  

''Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all, maybe I should just leave'' you said as you stood up

''No wait a second you came all this way-''

''Dean. I came all this way for Tyler. He wanted to see Seth and I promised he could but I don't think you understand how hard this is for me'' you interrupted ''I never wanted to keep all of this from him, I wanted to tell him but I couldn't get hold of him, I tried I really did''

''Shhhh calm down, take a deep breath'' Roman said as he wrapped his arm around you ''We are gonna sort this out okay, everything will be fine'' he whispered as you nodded at him taking a few deep breaths

''Why don't we all go to catering, have a little something to eat while we discuss what to do next?'' Dean suggested

''Okay yeah'' you agreed

The four of you made your way to catering and sat down at one of the tables, the three of them eating away as you starred off into the distance, too nervous to eat anything. Some of your girlfriends from NXT came in and you smiled as they all fussed around Tyler, telling you how cute he was. You wanted to tell them that he looked just like his father but you weren't prepared for the inevitable questions that would follow, so you simply smiled at them instead.

''So what's the plan?'' Dean asked capturing your attention

''Right now my plan is to go home and pretend that this day never happened'' you replied defeated ''Besides I'm sure my little man's getting tired by now and he saw Seth wrestle so it's not like he didn't get to see him at all'' you added as you turned your head around to look at him, only to find that he was nowhere to be seen ''WHERE'S TYLER?'' you yelled as you jumped to your feet, making your way over to your friends where you saw him last ''WHERE'S MY SON?'' you asked

''He was here a second ago, I swear I turned my back for two seconds'' one of them replied as you quickly started to panic, searching the corridors as you called out his name

''(Y/N) calm down we'll find him'' Roman assured ''Besides how far could he have gone in this short time''

''Very far Roman, especially because he's just as stubborn as his damn father'' you replied as you continued to search for him, panic rising in you with every second that went by without finding him. He was only three years old, still so little and vulnerable and you'd never forgive yourself if anything bad happened to him ''TYLER!!'' you shouted, coming to a complete holt, quickly losing hope as you ran your fingers through your hair, Roman and Dean were quizzing co-workers to see if they'd seen him, but not a single one of them had, and then it hit you. He wanted to see Seth, chances were that's where he ran off too ''Where's Seth's locker room?'' you asked quickly

''Why?'' Roman asked as he came and stood by your side

''That's where he'll be'' you replied as he nodded and lead you to the correct room, Dean following close behind you

You shoved the door open, not even bothering to knock as it flew open to reveal Seth sat on his locker room couch with a very happy looking Tyler sat in his lap.

''TYLER! Oh my god you frightened me!'' you said as you rushed towards him, hugging him tightly as you showered his little face with kisses ''I thought I told you not to run off'' you said as he starred up at you with his big brown eyes

''I'm sorry mummy'' he replied as his eyes filled with tears

''Don't cry baby you're not in trouble'' you assured as you stroked the side of his face

''Yeah there was no harm done was there?'' Seth interrupted, bouncing Tyler on his lap, much to the little boys delight ''Little man wanted to meet me that's all. And who can blame him right, I am pretty special'' Seth said with a cocky grin

''Cute'' you replied as you rolled your eyes at him, standing to your feet

''I know you are'' he quickly countered

''Don't start Seth I'm really not in the mood'' you warned as you Roman and Dean left the room to give you some privacy

''I'm only trying to be nice'' he said as you sat yourself down on a nearby bench

''I'm sorry'' you replied ''I'm just a little stressed today's that's all''

''You know, this isn't easy for me either you know'' Seth said as he placed Tyler down on the floor ''Guess what I've got for you?'' he asked Tyler as he grabbed something out of his bag

''What?'' Tyler replied curiously

''Here, why don't you take a look inside this bag'' Seth said with a smile as he handed Tyler a branded draw-string bag

Tyler beamed from ear to ear and looked inside, screeching with joy as he found a t-shirt, sticker set, tumblr glass, action figure, artificial tattoo stencils and a hoodie inside ''What do you say baby?'' you asked as you smiled at him

''Thank you Seth'' he replied

''You're welcome little man'' Seth said as he came to sit down beside you

''You know......he's a really sweet kid, cute too'' Seth said as the pair of you watched Tyler try and get the action figure out of the box

''You want some help with that little man?'' Seth asked as Tyler shook his head

''No me do it'' he uttered

''You forgot stubborn'' you added as a smile spread across Seth's face

''A lot has happened since we last saw each other huh?'' Seth said as he looked at you

You couldn't look at him, in fact you were surprised you could even speak to him. Your heart was in your throat. Seth deserved to know the truth, he deserved to know that his son was sitting just a few foot away from him but how did you tell him something like that? Where did you even start.

''So. Who's the lucky man then?'' His question caught you by surprise and for a second you didn't quite understand what you meant

''What?''

''Who's Tyler's father? Anyone i know?'' he replied

Fuck. You weren't expecting him to ask that ''We uh, we're not together anymore, we broke up shortly after I got pregnant'' you said, not even bothering to lie, hoping; praying that he would figure it all out on his own ''We were never really that serious to begin with and then when I found out I was pregnant we had already parted ways. When Tyler was born I tried to get in touch with him, text's, voicemail's, even sent him a letter but in the end I just gave up''

''Huh. Sounds a lot like us'' Seth answered

Jesus. You were going to have to say it ''That's because it is dumbass. I'm talking about you'' you replied as Seth's head shot around to look at you, his eyes wide as he processed what you had just said

''Wait a second.....are you saying that. That-''

''Yeah Tyler's yours. He's your son'' you confirmed

''Really!! He is?'' Seth asked not seeming to believe what you were telling him. You nodded at him and without warning he threw his arms around you, squeezing you impossibly tight ''I'm so sorry (Y/N). I never meant to ignore you, my phone died and I lost all my contacts and I moved house recently too'' he explained in a hushed tone

''Hey it's fine. What's done is done'' you said as he let go of you grabbing hold of you hand

''Jesus I can't believe it. He's mine. _My_ son. God he's so perfect (Y/N)'' Seth gushed as he starred down at Tyler playing with his action figure ''You know. I never stopped loving you, never stopped thinking about you''

''I know. Dean told me'' you said with a smile

''He did?'' Seth asked, seemingly oblivious to what was going on

''Yeah. He kind of arranged this whole thing. He got me and Tyler backstage tickets, I think he was planning this all along'' you explained

''Right'' Seth said looking slightly annoyed ''Well when I see him I'm gonna give him a piece of my mind'' he said as he looked at you, just the way he used to look at you when you were together, like the answers to all the worlds problems were in your eyes. ''I regret the day I ever let you go'' he whispered

''Me too'' you admitted

''SETH COME PLAY WITH ME PWEASE!!'' Tyler yelled, interrupting the conversation

''Go and see to your son. We'll talk about this later'' you said as Seth eagerly rushed to Tyler's side, sitting down in front of him with a smile on his face


End file.
